Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)
by TheDamagedOne24
Summary: They used to be each other's world. That is, until they went their separate ways. Now, they're worlds apart. They have been divorced for two years, but Sasuke refuses to let Naruto go. The Omega is his and no one else's. However, a severe misunderstanding causes Naruto to move on with Sai, an Alpha from a rival Yakuza faction. Summary not the best, but bear with me. AU & Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

***waves* Hello fellow SasuNaru fans! This is my very first foray into the fanfiction world, so we'll see how this goes together, I guess. ^_^**

 **I have many, many ideas for this story all jotted down, so I look forward to bringing it to life one chapter at a time. I would like to start by saying that I plan to update once a week. Most likely on Sundays, since this is the day that I have started by posting this very first chapter. However, do not come for me with pitchforks if I miss a Sunday update.**

 **SO, just a bit about this story. It will be angsty. There will be various shit storms that both Naruto and Sasuke will have to endure (but mostly Naruto - I love him so much, but he is the easier of the two to pick on, considering he is more emotional). With that being said, SasuNaru is the ultimate end game for this story. Also,** **I realize that this story may not be for everyone, and that is fine. I am very open to constructive criticism, but don't be a complete hater.**

 **Props to anyone who can tell me where the title of my story comes from!**

 **Warnings: This is YAOI. That means sexy man x man love. If you do not like this, why are you here? Go away. Now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1

He was woken up out of a deep sleep to the sound of his phone rattling on the nightstand. Sapphire blue eyes cracked open to look at the clock – _3 am. What the hell?_

He quickly slid his thumb across the screen, as he recognized the ringtone. "What Sasuke? Don't you know that _normal_ people who aren't involved in a life a crime are usually sleeping at this time? What can you possibly need from me right at this moment?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice, Baby. I miss you. I miss your body." Sasuke's low voice came rumbling over the line, giving the Omega chills. "But, you know, as much as I love to stare at the side of your face, you do realize this is a video call, right? Show me those beautiful baby blues."

Naruto Uzumaki squawked indignantly (which he would deny until the day he died) and quickly shifted the phone, frowning harshly. There on the screen was his ex-husband of two years, Sasuke Uchiha, looking fine and fuckable as ever – _the bastard_. The Alpha smirked at him and winked. "That's better, Dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Seriously? What do you _want_? Because I don't have time for this." He had to be up in two hours to get his three children ready for school before he got himself ready for work. And if he was honest with himself (which he was not, _thank you very much_ ), he didn't want to look at Sasuke's gorgeous face and remind himself of what he walked away from after ten years of marriage.

A frown flitted across the Alpha's face as his Omega (and yes, the Omega was very much still _his_ ) was being especially frosty towards him today. He should be used to it, since they had been divorced for two years now, but he refused to give up on his koi. They were meant for each other, and in the Yakuza world, they were still married. Sasuke still considered Naruto his "bride" and that would not ever change. The only way out of that was if Sasuke threw him out or he died, and as Sasuke was not planning on letting him go any time soon, he was stuck with the title whether he liked it or not.

Sasuke sighed, "Hn. I really did just want to talk to you. I used to call you this late all the time, don't you remember, _Naru_?" One of his old nicknames rolled off the Alpha's tongue in a deep purr.

Yawning widely, Naruto gave his best glare he could for still being half asleep. "Well that was when we were married, which we are not anymore. So, you don't exactly have the right to just call and expect it to be okay, _especially_ at this time of the night. Are you mental?" He shook his head. "Nevermind, don't answer that. I'm hanging up. Next time you call, it better be about my kids, Sasuke. Otherwise, don't bother."

 ** _Click_.**

Dark eyes stared at the phone incredulously. The Dobe had actually hung up on him. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. _I guess that was a bad idea. Maybe I should just keep our contact to only being about the kids? No. I can't let him win. I will sweep him off his feet again. He will remember that he belongs to me._ Possessiveness flared up in him and his inner Alpha growled, telling him he needed to get it together and quickly, before their Omega tried to move on with another Alpha.

"Boss? You busy?" Jugo's voice flowed through the door as he knocked on it lightly, breaking Sasuke out of his reverie.

"Not anymore. Come in." Sasuke sounded tired even to himself.

The orange haired man entered quietly and stood in front of Sasuke's desk, waiting to be acknowledged. He kept his head bowed, his eyes trained on the ground, a sign of respect to his oyabun.

Sasuke looked up at him. "What is it, Jugo? Something wrong?"

The soft-spoken man looked up quickly, his eyes widening a fraction, and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, boss. The guys were just getting restless since there wasn't much for them to do tonight. Did you have anything you need us to do?"

The Alpha shook his head, smirking at the Beta man. "Hn. They're bored, huh? Tell them to go watch the show and spend some of that money I pay them. These dancers don't work for free, you know. You're dismissed." He waved his hand in the air, telling his subordinate in no uncertain terms to get out.

Jugo nodded quickly and bowed. "Yes sir. I will let them know. Thank you, Sasuke-sama. Have a pleasant evening." The door shut behind him with a soft click, leaving the Alpha alone again with his thoughts swimming with images of blonde hair and blue eyes.

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

"Well? What did he say?" Suigetsu ambushed Jugo as soon as he left the office, silently praying that they were done for the night. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in his impatience.

A chuckle escaped the larger man as he shook his head. "Boss says to go watch the show and spend some money, because these dancers don't work for free." He paused, waiting for Suigetsu's reaction, as he knew the man had a fondness for the strippers.

"Hell yeah! Let's go! I'm gonna buy a lap dance and maybe a little 'extra special' alone time, and then…" Jugo just rolled his eyes as he tuned out the white haired man and strolled after him at a leisurely pace, in no hurry to get to the stage on the main floor.

As they descended the stairs, the most popular dancer at the club, Haku, was up on the stage just as his song was starting. The brunette stomped his way down the runway of the stage, his brown eyes smoldering as they surveyed the room. He was dressed in a black pair of tight leather shorts that stopped just below his perky round ass, bordering on being obscenely short and showing everything. He also wore a sleeveless red shirt, which was sheer enough to allow the patrons a peak at his rosy nipples as he made his way to the pole on the stage. He chose this get up, as he knew the club's owner had a penchant for the color red, wearing it many times himself, as well as using it in his office décor.

He made it to the pole, and grinning to himself as he saw the office door open and his target emerge to mingle with the patrons, he grabbed the pole and swung his hips forward to grind sensually against it. He repeated this action a few more times amidst various whoops and catcalls from the audience, but his focus was on one man. _The Alpha to end all other Alphas – the oyabun of the Sharingan, and the owner of Club Mangekyo._

He stared Sasuke down as he dry humped the pole, moving his body in an intricate and carnal dance. He grasped the pole tightly and pulled himself up, flipping upside down as he wrapped his legs around it and let go with his arms, letting them fall and point towards the floor. As he did this, his shirt lifted and gathered around his shoulders, so he slipped it off and tossed it aside, baring his chest for the audience.

Haku gripped the pole tightly with his hands and let his legs go, performing an upside down split as he bounced a bit up and down, drawing attention to his pert, round ass.

Dark eyes widened a fraction as they took in the brunette on the stage. _Damn, did he look good in red._ The Alpha shook his head to clear his thoughts and made his way down the stairs as he glanced around the room, taking in the number of patrons in the club. It was a decent showing for a Thursday night, but he should get going soon. He had to get some sleep before he had a meeting with another Yakuza group, The Sound. Then he had to pick up his kids from his ex-wife, as they were his for the weekend.

Still, his eyes were drawn back to the show on the stage. It wouldn't hurt him to stay just a bit longer. He watched, entranced as Haku hopped off the pole and popped the button on his shorts open, and teasingly slid the zipper down to show off his blue silk thong. The blue was a deep cerulean color and instantly Sasuke was transported to another time. A vision appeared before him of sapphire eyes, staring up at him half-lidded above a panting chest, a golden halo of hair spread out on the silk sheets as the body below him writhed in pleasure. He could still hear him…

" _A-Ahh…S'uke! Mmm, Teme, th-that feels…Uh! Don't stop!"_

He blinked and then remembered where he was, shaking his head quickly and looking around to see if anyone noticed his momentary slip. He felt his half-hard erection chafing against his boxers and he frowned. He really needed to get home now. He had no desire to stay here any longer after remembering what he had lost two years ago. He headed to the door without looking back, and he missed the frown and the dark look in those brown eyes that followed him from the stage.

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

A hand quickly slammed down on the alarm clock, the body it was attached to burrowing below the covers again and the man groaned. He did _not_ want to get up. He had just fallen back asleep little more than an hour ago after being kept awake by his own thoughts after that damn 3 am call.

He frowned and peeked his head out from under the covers, listening to the pitter-patter of tiny feet running down the hall towards his room. _Well, there was no going back to sleep now, even for five minutes._

The door slammed open and he was assaulted by two small bodies leaping on the bed. "Chi-chi! Wake up, Chi-chi!" "Yeah, we got to get ready for school, Chi-chi!" He beamed down at his beautiful six year old twins, Mamoru and Kazumi. "Well good morning, you two. Where is your brother?" His answer came in the form of a yawning twelve year old leaning in the door way. "Mornin', Chichiue." Makoto, his eldest, and Sasuke's exact replica, smiled and nodded at Naruto.

Naruto stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly, "Well, what do you say you all start getting dressed, and I'll go whip us up some breakfast?" The twins hopped off the bed and bounded out of the room, racing back to their room to get dressed for the day. Makoto stared at his Chichiue for a moment before deciding to ask what had been on his mind for a while now. "Ne, Chichiue? Why do we only see Tousan every other weekend?"

Naruto had just stepped out of his bed and he paused, his back to Makoto, but that didn't stop the child from seeing his dad's back stiffen at the mention of his other father. Makoto knew that Sasuke was a sore subject, but he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't get to see him more often. He loved both his parents, after all. Naruto sighed, "It's what he and I agreed upon in the divorce, Mako-chan. You know he is very busy with his work, so he can't see you all as much as he would like. And if you were gone too much, I would miss you terribly. Besides, you know he'll be here to pick you up after school today." He smiled at his son over his shoulder before escaping into the bathroom so that he didn't have to continue this discussion. "Now, go get ready for school, and I'll see you shortly for breakfast," he called through the door.

Makoto shook his head, "Sure thing, Chichiue." He turned and headed back to his room to get his school uniform on for the day.

Once his kids were in their rooms getting ready, and he had taken a quick shower, Naruto got himself dressed in khakis and a deep orange polo shirt, brown Doc Marten boots on his feet. The 34 year old divorcee didn't pay too much attention to his appearance, as his clothes would most likely end up stained by the end of the day. He was a kindergarten teacher, and depending upon the projects he had lined up for his students that day, he could have any number of substances on himself by 3 pm when the kids left to go home.

He quickly packed his additional clothes in his messenger bag. Unbeknownst to his kids and his ex-husband, he was struggling to come up with enough money to continue to afford the house he lived in with his children, so he had taken up an additional part-time job at the local ramen joint, Ichiraku's. He would work there every Wednesday and every other weekend when his children were with their Tousan.

The house they lived in was by no means extravagant. It was literally nothing compared to the mansion Sasuke lived in. It was a modest one story home with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was in a nice, quiet neighborhood, along with a lot of other single family homes. Naruto had picked it due to the location, feeling it to be one of the safer neighborhoods in which to raise his kids.

The mortgage was a bit steep, due to it being in a decent neighborhood, and the area around it was growing in popularity, causing the prices in the immediate vicinity to jump. He could no longer comfortably afford it, along with all of the other bills he had, plus worrying about food and any other needs his children had. He refused to ask Sasuke for money though. He didn't need his help, he would do this on his own. He would be the one to provide for his children and ensure that they had everything they needed. His pride as an Omega was on the line. What Omega couldn't care for their children? Being divorced was no excuse; he was still expected to be able to take care of them, even if he was on his own.

He sighed as he shook his head to dispel his negative thoughts. Tonight was his first night at Ichiraku's and he was extremely grateful to the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame for giving him this opportunity. He would definitely prove himself so that he could keep the job and work as many hours as possible when he didn't have his children.

He headed to the kitchen and quickly whipped up a wholesome breakfast for his children. He didn't have much to work with, but he was able to make rice, miso soup, some grilled salmon, some umeboshi and a small salad. He didn't really have enough for all of them, so he would skip breakfast this morning. This was happening more often than not lately, but he made sure his children wouldn't be aware of it, so that they didn't worry about him. He made sure to dirty a few extra dishes to make it look like he had eaten while he was cooking. He then jumped over and made their bento boxes, complete with some grilled yellowtail, a few onigiri stuffed with the umeboshi he had left, and some steamed broccoli.

"Chi-chi!" His beautiful little girl who looked just like him with her gorgeous golden hair and azure eyes bounded into the kitchen and latched herself onto his left leg, squeezing it tightly and grinning up at him. "I love you!"

He smiled down at Kazumi, his eyes softening. "I love you too, sweetheart. To the moon and back. Now, go sit at the table and eat your breakfast." He chuckled and tapped her bottom to get her moving to the table. She sat up and tried to act like a proper lady, making sure her back was straight and she used all of her utensils properly. "Mmm! This is delicious, Chi-chi! You always make the best food!" Naruto smiled to himself and nodded at her over his shoulder. Then he wondered where his boys were. "Mako-chan! Mamo-chan! Where are you?"

Makoto brought Mamoru into the kitchen with him. "Right here, Chichiue. Sorry, it took me a little longer to do our hair." Mamoru had reached the age where he really looked up to his brother, and since they had the same hair, he wanted it styled just like Makoto, who in turn, styled it just like his Tousan. Naruto chuckled as he looked over his boys, first meeting dark eyes, and then his own blue eyes that were staring up at him, waiting for his approval. "You both look great. Just like your Tousan, ne Kazumi-chan?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Hai! Very pretty, just like Tousan!" Naruto outright laughed at the scowl on Makoto's face at being called pretty.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast. I've also got your bentos ready for lunch." Makoto paused, noticing that there wasn't a fourth place set at the table. "Ne, Chichiue? Where is your breakfast?" Naruto smiled at him warmly and nodded to the dishes in the sink. "I ate while I was fixing everything up for you guys. Go ahead and dig in, or we're going to be late." Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, but his eldest son didn't say anything. He had noticed that his Chichiue wasn't eating much lately and he looked to be losing a bit of weight. He wouldn't say anything yet, but if it continued, he was going to tell his Tousan. After all, it was his job to look after all of them, wasn't it? Just because his parents weren't together anymore didn't mean that the Alpha should stop taking care of the mother of his children. At least, that's what he believed. And he loved his Chichiue more than anything, so he wanted to make sure he was taken care of and that he had everything he needed.

A few minutes later, after the dishes were done and drying in the rack, Naruto herded his children out the door and to his car, a beat up old SUV (which was the subject of many fights between him and Sasuke), so that he could drop them off at school. Sasuke insisted on sending them to expensive private schools, so he had to take them halfway across town before backtracking to his own school.

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

Sasuke was frustrated beyond belief. He was supposed to be picking his kids up from his ex-wife in the next fifteen minutes, and he was currently thirty minutes away from them at the club. His meeting with The Sound had run long, as they could not come to an agreement on trying to work together on _anything_. Their oyabun, Orochimaru, hadn't even shown up. He had sent some underling, named Sai, in his stead. His proposal was to bring Sasuke's organization under his. _Ha! Fat chance of that happening!_ The 36 year old Alpha worked for no one, and he wasn't about to start now. He sent the man away finally, telling him to let his oyabun know that there would be no agreement between the two factions. He only hoped that The Sound would not try to start a turf war over his refusal. Little did he know, Sai already had his eye on something that Sasuke very much considered to be his.

He picked up his phone to call Naruto and let him know that he was going to be late, starting slightly as it began to ring in his hand. He stared at the screen for a split second, then hastened to answer as he realized his son was calling him. _Why would Makoto be calling him instead of Naruto?_ "Makoto? What's wrong?" He frowned as he heard Naruto cursing in the background, along with the sounds of traffic rushing by.

"Umm, well, Tousan, Chichiue's car broke down. We're on the side of the highway. Can you come pick us up here instead of at the house?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped up from his desk. "Are you all alright? Is your Chichiue alright? Where are your brother and sister?" Makoto nodded, "Yeah, Tousan, we're all fine. Mamoru and Kazumi are still in the car. Chichiue is on the phone with someone, trying to get them to come get him and the car."

He could hear Naruto in the background. "C'mon, man! I just need you to come pick me up and drop me off at Ichiraku's! It's not even that far from where you are, Kiba!" _Why would Naruto want to go to Ichiraku's instead of going home, or even going to the garage where his car would be towed?_ Sasuke was already jumping in his Mercedes SUV, and he peeled out of the club parking lot. "Tell your Chichiue I'm on my way, Makoto. I'll come get you _all_." He hung up and stepped on the gas, trying to get there as fast as possible. His wife ( _he did not want to keep calling him his ex-wife, so he wasn't going to anymore_ ) and children were in danger the longer they were vulnerable and out in the open like that. Anything could happen. He had to get to them quickly.

He pulled up to his wife's beat up old car and frowned. He really should have bought him a new car years ago, but damn was Naruto stubborn. And now that they weren't legally married anymore, he wanted nothing from Sasuke. Not even the change in his pocket. He sighed as he got out of the car, and Naruto turned around quickly, a small smile of relief on his face. He opened the door to his car and called out to the kids, "Alright, get your stuff together, your Tousan is here to take you home with him for the weekend." Makoto jumped out of the passenger side and grinned at Sasuke. "Hey Tousan!" He gave his father a quick hug and jumped in the Mercedes, exhaling in relief at the feel of the nice heated leather seats under him and the heat blowing on his feet. It had grown colder recently, and Naruto's car didn't run as well as it used to ( _obviously_ ), so he couldn't run the heater in the car.

Mamoru and Kazumi hopped out next and ran to Sasuke, clinging to each of his legs and squeezing. "Tousan! We missed you!" They sang out together and grinned up at Sasuke. He smirked down at them and pushed them towards his car. "I missed you too. Go get warm in the car, ok?" They obliged and climbed into the back seat with their weekend bags they had with them.

Sasuke slowly approached Naruto from behind, seeing as he was on the phone again. _Damn, look at that sweet ass._ He reached out to cop a feel of the firm, round globes, but just as he was close enough, Naruto spun around and glared up at him, mouthing "Don't even think about it, _Uchiha-sama_." A frown marred his face. _Why the hell was Naruto calling him that? Even his subordinates addressed him slightly less formally that that. His wife should be calling him by his first name, if not one of the nicknames he had._ Naruto turned back around to finish his conversation. "Just get here, please. I'm gonna be late otherwise. Thanks, Kiba. I owe you one."

"What are you going to be late for, koi?" His wife spun around and glared at him intensely. "I have asked you _repeatedly_ to stop calling me those nicknames, _Uchiha-sama_. We are NOT together anymore. Get that through your thick skull!" He was panting slightly by the time he was done, his voice having gotten progressively louder by the end of his rant. Any other time, Sasuke would have almost chuckled at the sight of his little wife being so irate. His diminutive stature did make a bit of a comical vision. Naruto barely came up to his shoulder, standing just 5'4" to his much taller 6'3", nearly a foot of difference between them. Sasuke stared down at his flushed face, remembering just how far that flush went on his wife's body when he was aroused. He quickly shook his head to get that image out of it.

Sasuke smirked down at him. "Just get in the car, Dobe. And quit calling _me_ that. What the hell is up with this Uchiha-sama shit?" The Omega shook his head and sighed. "Kiba is almost here. I don't need anything from you, least of all a ride. Just take my kids home and make sure they have a good weekend with their Tousan. They don't see you enough as is." His dark eyes narrowed fractionally. "Hn. And whose fault is that? I'm not the one who left."

"No, you're just the one who lied to me for TWELVE YEARS! Why can't you understand how that would be the final straw for me?! It was bad enough the house got broken into while I was home alone with the kids, but then I found out WHY those men were after our oldest son! How could I EVER trust you again after that?!" He stopped, breathing heavily with the anguish of dealing with this crap right now. _Why couldn't Sasuke understand how important honesty and trust were in a relationship, let alone a marriage?_ "Just go. Kiba is almost here. I'll be fine. I always am." Naruto turned his back to him so that he couldn't see the pain on his face of reliving the past.

The Alpha frowned, his inner Alpha coming to the surface and growling softly. _Had Naruto lost weight? Was he not eating properly? He was already so small, him losing any weight was dangerous._ That was a sign that he failed as an Alpha. It was his responsibility to take care of his Omega. He opened his mouth to ask about the possible weight loss, but before he could even attempt to utter a sound, Kiba rolled up. Naruto swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and jumped in the car, effectively shutting him out as they drove off without looking back. He walked back to his own car and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove off slowly and headed back to his mansion with his children in tow, his thoughts swimming with blonde hair and blue eyes the whole way there.

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

Naruto hopped out of Kiba's car in front of Ichiraku's. "Thanks again man, I definitely owe you." Kiba nodded his head. "Damn right you do! We'll discuss my payment later." Naruto laughed as he watched his friend drive off. He turned around and quickly headed into Ichiraku's, unaware of the milky lavender gaze following his every movement.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back, wonderful readers! First things first, a special thanks to those who reviewed and also those who followed/favorited! I definitely did not expect such a great reaction to my first attempt at a story.**

 **Anyway, in keeping with what I said before, I will be posting each Sunday, barring something terrible happening. Or if I fall asleep. I work overnight, so I get tired early on in the day, lol.**

 **Also, I have lots of ideas for this story, but I am open to other people's ideas as well, so if you have something you think might be going to happen, or want to see happen, don't be shy!**

 **Warnings: This is YAOI. That means sexy man x man love. If you do not like this, why are you here? Go away. Now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **On to the story!**

Chapter 2

The small blonde moved his lithe body easily through the restaurant, balancing several bowls of ramen on two trays in his hands. "Welcome to Ichiraku's!" He called out cheerfully with a beaming smile as the chime above the doorway sounded, another group of patrons entering the small eatery. He easily served the ramen to two different tables before getting ready to head back to the kitchen for more orders.

"…Naruto?" The blonde froze at the familiar voice calling out his name hesitantly. He blinked and then smiled, a bit embarrassed to be caught out on his very first shift at his second job. "H-Hey guys, how's it goin'?" He met the gazes of his closest friends, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru and Gaara.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing? Why do you look like a waiter?" The other four with her looked like they were all having a hard time wrapping their heads around seeing him in this place, with a uniform and name tag on, looking like he had worked there forever. The Omega chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, his face slightly flushed from embarrassment. "Well, you see, I get really bored when the kids aren't home, so I figured this would be a good way to pass the time. Heh heh." A customer waved his hand in the air to get Naruto's attention and he smiled at his friends. "Grab a table and I'll be by when I get a minute. It's good to see you guys!" And with that, he was off, weaving through the tables and past other customers on his way to the man who waved him down.

The group of friends watched the tiny blonde wind his way through the café with a bright smile on his face the whole time. "He looks so happy. I guess things aren't as bad a Kiba made them sound." Ino smiled slightly while watching the Omega from afar. Kiba had called her and Sakura after he dropped Naruto off. He was concerned about him because of the issues with his car, as well as the fact that he wanted to go to the ramen stand instead of going home. Kiba hadn't been sure what was going on, but he had to get back home to Hinata and their kids, so he couldn't stay to find out.

Sakura nodded in agreement with Ino. "It really doesn't look like there's anything for us to worry about." The Beta women both looked at their mates for their opinions. Lee jumped up and threw his fist in the air. "The power of youth is a beautiful thing! Our dear Naruto just has extra energy to spare when he doesn't have his children around. Amazing!" Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him down in his seat to shut him up. Ino looked to Shikamaru for his reaction. The Alpha sighed, "Troublesome." Gaara nodded in agreement and then shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Naruto wasn't really alright, but he also knew that his best friend would come to him when he was ready to talk. They all continued to sit there as they watched Naruto flit around the restaurant and serve nearly all of the customers on his own. His energy was astounding as he bounced around, seeming to truly be enjoying his time as a waiter.

Naruto finally made it by their table. "Sorry guys! It's a bit busy since it's a Friday night. What can I get for you?" The Omega was literally beaming at them, looking so happy it almost seemed forced. "Well, I think we'll take five orders of miso ramen. Thanks, Naruto-kun." Ino smiled back at him and handed him their menus. "Coming right up! Just give me a few minutes!" And before they could blink, he was gone in a whirlwind of blonde hair and khaki colored clothes.

In the distance, there was still a pair of lavender eyes watching the Omega's every move.

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

Meanwhile, Sasuke was spending some time with his kids, subtly trying to find out more about Naruto and his current wellbeing. "So, what have you guys been up to lately? Have you and Chichiue been doing anything fun recently?" His eyes softened as he looked at the twins, staring into their beautiful blue eyes that looked just like his wife's eyes. He missed looking into those eyes each day. He truly missed his beautiful little wife, and he regretted how much he had fucked up. He needed Naruto in his life. His little firecracker balanced him out. He was the only one who talked back to him and treated him like he was just like anybody else. It was a breath of fresh air compared to all of the bowing and graveling he received each day, along with being addressed as –sama by everyone around him. He gritted his teeth when he thought about the fact that he would still be married if he had been honest with Naruto from the beginning. He hadn't though, because he was afraid that the tiny Omega would run away from him if he found out that he was Yakuza. In the end, it appeared that Naruto didn't actually care about that. He was angry that he had been lied to for twelve years, and that seemed to be something that he wasn't going to let go of very easily. Sasuke knew that he had to do something to get himself back on Naruto's good side. He knew that his little Dobe still loved him; he just had to get him to admit it so that he could sweep him off his feet again and have him back in his life – so they could be a family again, together with their children.

Mamoru and Kazumi shook their heads. "Chi-chi works hard a lot. But he takes good care of us and always cooks us yummy food!" Kazumi frowned a bit and murmured, "But he never eats with us. He always eats while he cooks and then just sits and watches us eat." A deep frown marred Sasuke's face at his daughter's statement, and he looked at his eldest child. "Makoto? Is this true?"

Makoto nodded and sighed. "Tousan, I…I don't think Chichiue is eating much lately. I think he's struggling. There's really not a lot of food in the fridge. But he always makes sure that we have enough to eat. I – I really didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong, but I really don't think I am." He stared at his father and looked a bit frustrated. "Aren't you supposed to take care of him? He can't do it all on his own, you know." He clicked his mouth shut quickly at the anger that lit up dark eyes. "Gomenasai Tousan. I didn't mean it!" He cowered a bit, as his father was still quite a bit bigger than he was, and he knew what his father was and the respect that position commanded. Sasuke had begun teaching him the ways of the Yakuza recently and he knew he was to be the next oyabun when he grew up himself. He knew that he was not allowed to speak to his Tousan like that, but he couldn't help but feel that part of his Chichiue's struggles were Sasuke's fault for not being there. He didn't know the full reason that his parents weren't together, but he had a feeling it was not Naruto's fault, and he knew that Naruto still loved Sasuke, if his reactions to his name being mentioned meant anything at all.

Sasuke shook his head. He was not going to discipline his son in front of the twins, and he could tell that Makoto knew he had done wrong. He looked down and asked Mamoru, "Does Chichiue not spend time with you?" Mamoru smiled widely and nodded, "Hai! He always reads to us before we go to bed, and he plays games with us when he has time. Chi-chi is the best!" Sasuke smiled softly at the love that his children had for his wife. "That's good. Make sure that you always listen to your Chichiue and do what he says. You know we both love you very much, but – "

Suddenly a loud knock interrupted him and a scowl made its way on his face. "Sasuke-sama? Haku-chan and Kimimaro-chan are here to see you." His brows furrowed and he looked to the door as Kisame's voice traveled through. _What were they doing here? They didn't have an appointment today, and this weekend was his time with his kids._ "I'll be right there, Kisame. Show them into my office." He gently ran his fingers through the twins' hair. "Makoto, put on a movie and I'll be back soon." His eldest frowned after him, but nodded, distracting his siblings by asking them to pick out a movie to watch on the large flat screen TV.

As he entered his office, his eyes widened fractionally as he saw Haku wearing the same outfit he had been wearing at the club that morning, while Kimimaro was in something just as revealing – short white denim shorts and a green tank top that matched his eyes. He was also wearing thigh high white boots, while Haku had on black stilettos that laced up to his knees. They both smiled seductively at the Alpha as he entered the room. "Sasuke-sama. I hope we didn't come at a bad time?" Haku looked at him and grinned cheekily, sauntering closer to the dark haired man and ran a hand down his arm as he stared up into his dark eyes.

Sasuke's eyes darkened a bit with lust as he looked down at the Omega. "What are you doing here?" His voice was slightly rough as it came out, and he stared at Haku, waiting for an answer.

"Well, we just thought that you could use a bit of relaxation time. You looked a bit stressed when you left the club this morning." Kimimaro chimed in as he came up behind the Alpha and ran a hand over his shoulders, sending a shudder down the oyabun's spine.

His inner Alpha came to the front, growling softly at the attention he was receiving from not one, but two Omegas, and very attractive ones at that. He knew he shouldn't be encouraging them, but he was lonely when it came to physical attention, and he wasn't technically legally married anymore – _a little fun couldn't hurt, right?_

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

Naruto had just made it home from his first shift at Ichiraku's – and he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to just fall into bed and pass out, but he knew he needed a shower first. After his shower, he walked into his room with a towel wrapped low around his waist and another laying over his shoulders to catch the water dripping from his golden strands. He put his boxers on and was just about to dig in his dresser drawer for a pair of sleep pants when he heard his phone going off. It was Makoto's ring tone for a video call and he rushed to answer the phone, afraid his children were not alright.

"Mako-chan? What's wrong?" He was panting slightly, as he had run into the kitchen to grab his phone where he had left it on the counter. His son's face showed up on the screen and he smiled at his dad. "Nothing's wrong, Chichiue. We just wanted to tell you good night." Mamoru and Kazumi's faces popped up on the screen as they peeked over Makoto's shoulders. "We love you Chi-chi! We'll see you soon!" They blew kisses at him and smiled widely as they waved. Naruto beamed as his children's beautiful faces smiled at him and he blew kisses back. "I love you too! To the moon and back. I'll see you in two more sleeps, okay?" He then realized something and his brow furrowed. "Where is your Tousan?"

Makoto looked a bit nervous as he replied. "Uhh…a couple of his employees stopped by a while ago and they are having a meeting in his office. I think their names were Haku-chan and Kimimaro-chan?" Naruto felt his face pale and he nodded slowly. "How long has it been since he left you alone, Mako-chan?" His son hesitated. "A little over an hour or so?"

Naruto saw red. This was his ex-husband's weekend with his kids, and he was holed up in his office with a couple of _strippers_?! To say he was furious was an understatement. Sasuke was free to do whatever the hell he wanted most of the time, but he couldn't even control himself when he had his kids for two and half days? The smile on his face was strained as he told his son, "Alright, I'll take care of it. I love you Mako-chan and I'll see you soon, okay?" His son nodded and a small smile showed on his face. "I love you too, Chichiue."

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

He was so frustrated. The damn bastard would NOT answer his phone. Naruto had tried to call Sasuke three times to let him have it for not spending time with his kids. If Naruto had to sacrifice every other weekend not seeing his kids, the least Sasuke could do was actually use that time to spend it with them! He was ready to really let the bastard have it this time. This was not the first time this had happened, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Unfortunately, his car was still in the shop, and it was too late to try and call one of his friends, so he did the only thing he could do when he was desperate enough – he called Karin, Sasuke's personal assistant. "Naruto-sama?" Her voice hesitantly came over the line, like she could not believe he was calling her. Truthfully, it had been a while since he had called her, so he couldn't really fault her for being so surprised. He chuckled, "Karin-chan, how many times have I told you that just Naruto is fine?" She smiled slightly, even though he couldn't see it. "My apologies, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

He sighed, "I'm alright, but I could really use a ride. My car is in the shop, and Uchiha-sama won't answer his phone. I need to speak with him, but I have no way to get to the estate. Can you help me out?" She nodded furiously, though, once again, he could not see her. "I'll have a car there in 5 minutes. Do you need anything else? Perhaps I should let Sasuke-sama know you are coming?"

The Omega was quick to shut that idea down. "No! Don't tell him anything. If he can't answer his damn phone, then he'll just have to be surprised. Don't worry Karin, I'll make sure you don't get in trouble for anything either." He knew the Beta woman would be concerned about not telling her boss that his ex-wife was coming, but he wouldn't let the bastard yell at her for something that was his own damn fault. "Yes, sir. Hidan will be there to pick you up shortly."

"Great." The sarcasm was definitely not lost on Karin and she smirked. "I'll tell him to be civil, Naruto-kun." He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. As long as he gets me there in one piece, it'll be fine. Thanks again, Karin." With that, he hung up and went back to his bedroom to get ready.

He threw on a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his slim hips, along with a cerulean blue t-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. An off-white cardigan that almost reached his knees completed the look, since it was, after all, getting colder outside and his hair was wet. He peeked out the window of the front door just in time to see Hidan pull up to his house and he walked outside, locking the door behind him. He didn't bother to wait to see if the grey haired man would attempt to get out of the car and open the door for him, walking to the back door and opening it himself. He leaned back in the seat and nodded at the driver. "Hidan-san."

The man sneered at him in the rearview mirror. "Naruto- _sama_." The Omega could hear the disdain the Alpha had for him, and he guessed it was mostly due to the fact that he had divorced Sasuke. He couldn't really remember having had any issues with Hidan prior to that. He shrugged it off and just watched out the window as they left his neighborhood and travelled to the mansion that the oyabun resided in just on the outskirts of the other side of town.

 ***~SasuNaru*~**

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good. He groaned softly as he leaned back in his office chair. He was being lavished with attention by two sexy Omegas. Kimimaro was standing behind him, his hands massaging his shoulders and his mouth laving the back of his neck with open mouthed kisses. He started to suckle the skin slightly, leaving small bruises behind that would fade in just a day or two, not wanting to anger the Alpha by leaving any marks that were too dark and noticeable. At the same time, Haku was sitting in his lap, his perky ass straddling Sasuke's crotch and he was kissing and nipping his way down the oyabun's torso after he had unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open. Both Omegas had removed their own shirts to bare more of their skin to the Alpha's eyes, hoping to entice him into even more action than they were currently enjoying.

A small voice in the back of his head was telling Sasuke that he shouldn't be doing this, that he was meant to be spending time with his kids and thinking of ways to bring his wife back home. However, he promptly shut that voice out as Haku took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, biting it and then licking it in apology as he pinched and tweaked the other nipple with his hand. Haku kissed his way across the Alpha's chest and gave the other nipple the same treatment, making it peak and harden under his ministrations. Sasuke groaned loudly and dug his fingers into Haku's hair, keeping his head in place as he relished the attention he was receiving after having been alone for so long. The Omega smirked and ground his plump rear down onto Sasuke's hardened cock, moaning as he could feel it through the Alpha's pants. He reached down and started to slowly pull down the zipper, his hand reaching through the pants and gripping Sasuke though his underwear. The Alpha hissed in pleasure and threw his head back, shallowly thrusting his hips into Haku's grip. His breathing started to escalate, coming out in small pants and he was slowly working himself up to his climax, enjoying every second of it.

Then, everything fell apart.

His eyes shot open as he heard his office door creak open, and he was already snarling, ready to yell at whomever dared to disturb him at this crucial moment. Sasuke's eyes widened and some of the lust cleared quickly as he heard the sharp intake of air and he met his wife's gaze. He immediately saw the fury in those gorgeous sapphire eyes, but as he looked just a bit longer, he saw the underlying hurt – he _knew_ that Naruto still loved him, and the look in his eyes at that moment just confirmed it. Sasuke knew that he had just fucked up even more than before and that he had dug himself an even bigger hole to try and get out of – a feat that seemed like it was going to be impossible now.

A hollow voice greeted the scene in the office. "Forgive me for interrupting, _Uchiha-sama_ , but I will be taking _my_ children home now. Have a _pleasant_ evening." The door slammed shut before he could even move, and it took him a few more seconds before he leaped out of the chair, unceremoniously dumping Haku on the ground and struggling to pull his pants back up in his desperation to get to his wife. "Naruto!"

 ***~SasuNaru*~**

The Omega climbed out of the car as they parked in the driveway of the mansion. He sighed as he made his way up to the front door, the two guards bowing to him in greeting. "Naruto-sama." He nodded back at them and opened the door to make his way inside.

He immediately made his way to the living room, where his children had been during the video call they had earlier, and three sets of eyes focused on him as soon as he entered the room. "CHI-CHI!" His beautiful twins soared off the couch and latched themselves onto his legs. He smiled down at them and kneeled down to hug them tightly. "I missed you both so much that I had to come see you." They beamed back up at him and seemed perfectly happy with his presence. His eldest, however, was a bit more skeptical.

"Why are you really here, Chichiue?" Makoto looked at him suspiciously. He turned to his son and smiled, running his fingers through his soft black hair. The boy was going to be tall like his father, as he was already taller than Naruto by at least a few inches. He spoke quietly so that the twins would not hear him, "If your Tousan is not going to spend time with you, then I came to take you all back home with me. I missed you guys anyway, so it's really a win-win for me." He chuckled nervously, not sure how his son would react, as he knew that Makoto loved his time with his Tousan.

The young Alpha nodded slightly, but looked a bit hesitant. "I – I'm not ready to go home, though. I want to stay with Tousan. I mean, it is his weekend after all." Naruto nodded slowly, "I understand, Mako-chan, but if he isn't going to spend it with you, then why stay here?" Makoto shook his head quickly. "I don't care about that, I just want to stay here. Please, Chichiue?"

The blonde sighed. "We'll see after I talk to your Tousan. I tried calling and he wouldn't answer. That's really why I'm here. We're going to have a discussion before I take the twins with me. I'll think about letting you stay depending on what happens." His son nodded and shrugged. "He's still in the office. I haven't seen anyone come out yet."

"Alright, stay here and keep an eye on your brother and sister please. I'll be back shortly." With that, Naruto headed over to the office and stopped just short of opening the door, as Kisame appeared in front of him and blocked his way. "Naruto-sama." He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto stared up at the Alpha, his brow furrowed. "Kisame-san. I need to speak with Uchiha-sama. Now." The shark-like man shook his head and grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "I'm afraid I can't let you in there. He's currently indisposed." Naruto grit his teeth and sighed. "Please, Kisame-san. I'm just here to take my kids home with me. I just need to let him know." Kisame thought about it, and was about to knock and let Sasuke know that his wife was there, but Naruto moved before he could even blink and attempt to stop him. When Naruto heard Sasuke's groan of pleasure through the door, he saw red, charged past Kisame, and threw it open.

The sight that greeted him made his heart stop. The first thing that hit him when he opened the door was the overwhelming smell of the Alpha's arousal. Then he saw the two half-naked Omegas practically climbing all over him. Even worse, the one on his lap had his hand in his pants and was working on stroking him to full hardness, as Sasuke had his head thrown back in pleasure. Sasuke snarled and looked up, seemingly about to yell at whomever had opened the door and interrupted his fun. Naruto stood there and met his eyes defiantly, daring the raven haired man to yell at him.

He then did something that he didn't do for _anyone_. He bowed. It was done in complete spite, of course, but he bowed and bit out angrily, "Forgive me for interrupting, _Uchiha-sama_ , but I will be taking _my_ children home now. Have a _pleasant_ evening." With that said, he did not wait for Sasuke's reaction and didn't bother to look at either of the strippers as he whirled around and slammed the door shut behind him.

As he was marching away, he heard a body hit the floor, which he could only assume was the Omega who had been in his ex-husband's lap. He then heard a desperate call, "Naruto!"

 ***~SasuNaru*~**

He couldn't face him. Not after having seen that. It was too painful. It had really hit him that he was still in love with the stupid bastard, and he really didn't want to look at his fucking face right now, so he hurried to the living room and scooped up the twins in his arms, fleeing to the front door as he called over his shoulder, "Come on, Mako-chan, we're all leaving. _NOW_."

His son frowned at the look on his Chichiue's face and hesitated in the doorway. "What about our bags?"

"Leave them. I'll get someone to bring them over to the house tomorrow. We're going. Right _now_!" Naruto clutched his twins to his chest, desperately trying to ease the ache in his heart. He had to get out of here and fast.

He made it out the door and got the twins situated in the car where Hidan was sitting in the driver's seat waiting for them. Makoto had just climbed in behind his siblings when the blonde heard his name being called again.

"Naruto. _Stop_." His body locked up at the Alpha's tone and it kept him from climbing into the car. He grit his teeth. He really _hated_ it when Sasuke used that voice and pressed his dominance over him. This was why he hated being an Omega. He couldn't control the fact that his body was programmed to listen to an Alpha's command, even if it was against his will. He felt so damn _weak_.

He glared at the Alpha over his shoulder and bit out, " _What_."

Sasuke stared down at him with his hands raised in the air as he slowly approached him and said, "Let me explain."

 **A/N: Oooooooooo! Sasuke's in trouble! Lmao, good luck explaining his way out of that fiasco!**

 **Cliffhanger to be resolved next Sunday, 5/13!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back readers! First things first, Happy Mother's Day to all of the wonderful mothers out there!**

 **I hope this new chapter lives up to expectations.**

 **Warnings: This is YAOI. That means sexy man x man love. If you do not like this, why are you here? Go away. Now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **On to the story!**

Chapter 3

He drew in a deep breath. Then, he slowly let it out and turned around to face his _ex_ -husband. That's right. He had to keep reminding himself that he was angry because Sasuke had abandoned their children, not because he had seemingly moved on with a couple of _whores_. The oyabun was not his husband anymore, and he had to let him go – he couldn't keep grasping at straws and holding out hope that Sasuke actually had any remorse over their marriage ending. It was _over_. He could definitely do this. They could have this conversation now, right? What he had seen didn't matter. Just because _he_ was still alone didn't mean shit. It didn't mean that no one would find an Omega that had already had another Alpha's three children unattractive or completely undesirable, right? If Sasuke could move on, so could he. He nodded to himself. _Yeah, I can do this_.

And then he lost it.

"Explain? You want to _EXPLAIN_?!" The small blonde started to chuckle softly, and then the sound grew and grew, until he sounded downright hysterical. "What is there to explain, _Uchiha-sama_? You are free to do whatever you want. Just… **NOT WITH MY FUCKING KIDS IN THE HOUSE**!" He ran up to Sasuke and shoved him in his chest as hard as he could. The Alpha didn't move an inch, as he had at least 100 pounds on the Omega. Naruto lifted his head to look Sasuke in the eyes, and asked the question that he _needed_ the answer to. " _Why_?" Sasuke reared back as if he had been slapped, taken aback at the intensity in Naruto's voice as he asked the one-worded question. He stared down at his wife and watched as tears filled his gorgeous cerulean eyes to the brim, but the Omega was stubborn and he was not going to let them fall.

Naruto started to pound on his bare chest with his fists. "You're free to do anything you want most of the time. Why would you abandon my kids? Why would you leave them alone to fend for themselves while you fool around with _whores_?!" His eyes widened as he saw the love bites littering Sasuke's chest and neck. "You…you _fucking bastard_!" His inner Omega was screaming and gnashing his teeth in anguish at the physical evidence of the Alpha having moved on. It was clear. Sasuke was done with him. Now, he was done with Sasuke.

He turned his back to the raven haired man and started back towards the car. "We're leaving. I'll let you know when you can see _**my**_ kids again." Just as he reached for the door handle, a pale hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly. He heard the oyabun growling deep in his chest. He knew he had said too much, but his emotions were spinning out of control and he couldn't stay here any longer. He couldn't look at the evidence of the love of his life having moved on. He couldn't deal with his disregard for their children. Before he could stop himself, he whirled around slapped the Alpha right across the face. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!"

Sasuke blinked in disbelief. His wife had slapped him. In front of his children. In front of his subordinates. This was _humiliating_. He couldn't let Naruto get away with this. He snarled and gripped his wife's arm harshly while baring his teeth at him. Naruto frowned and tried to wrench his arm free, but couldn't. "St-Stop it…you're hurting me! I-Itai!" His eyes widened a bit in panic and he tried desperately to free himself as he watched Sasuke's face twist with rage as he struggled to control his Alpha instincts.

"Tousan! Stop it!" Makoto had jumped out of the car and ran up to them, pulling his Chichiue behind him to shield him from Sasuke. The Alpha stared down his progeny and frowned. "Makoto. _Move_." The boy shook his head furiously. "Stop hurting Chichiue! This is all your fault anyway!" His eyes widened as he just realized what he had done. He started trembling slightly, fearing his Tousan's reaction. He didn't have to worry though, as Naruto quickly grabbed him and pushed him back towards the car. "Mako-chan get back in the car. _Now_ please." The Omega wasn't about to let his son get caught up in the middle of this. This was between him and Sasuke.

Sasuke snarled and backhanded Naruto across the face, effectively throwing the Omega to the ground. The only thing that made him snap out of his fit of rage was the sharp cry of pain the blonde emitted as he landed on his left wrist with a loud pop. He blinked and his eyes widened considerably as he smelled the thick scent of fear wafting off his wife. He…he had struck his Dobe. He had never done that before, no matter how angry he was with the Omega. He took a step towards the blonde on the ground, but stopped immediately as Naruto scrambled backwards away from him and struggled to get to his feet.

A voice appearing from the shadows made them both freeze. "Well, this doesn't seem to be doing anyone any good."

Naruto smiled in relief. "H-Hello, Neji-san." The long-haired brunette nodded at him and smiled slightly. "Naruto-kun." Sasuke frowned. _Since when were Neji and his wife close_? "Neji. What are you doing here?"

His wakagashira looked back at him and bowed slightly. "Sasuke-sama. I was coming to report my progress on the project you assigned me." He stared at the oyabun for a moment, waiting for Sasuke to realize what he was talking about. The dark haired man nodded suddenly, as he comprehended what his right hand man was alluding to. He had assigned Neji the task of tailing Naruto every time he left the house, and Neji had come to give his weekly report to the Alpha. However, he couldn't very well have him report on Naruto in front of Naruto, so he moved to tell the Omega that they would continue their discussion later.

The blonde flinched as he got closer, and he stopped immediately, frowning as he realized that he just kept adding to his list of fuck ups where his wife was concerned. Neji stepped forward, putting himself between them and nodded at the oyabun. "I'm going to ensure that Naruto-kun gets proper medical treatment before he and the children are taken home, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke felt his inner Alpha screaming in protest as he watched another Alpha escort _his_ Omega, the mother of _his_ children, to the car and climb in after him. He grit his teeth and spun around to head back inside as the car backed out of the driveway.

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

As he slammed the front door closed, he heard the faint sounds of snickering coming from his office. His eyes narrowed as he prowled down the hallway and stopped just short of entering the room.

"Did you see him flop on the ground and cry out? How _disgraceful_ ," Haku sneered. "I mean, does he know how ridiculous he looks? He needs to let Sasuke-sama go and let _me_ take care of his needs." The haughty brunette flipped his hair over his shoulder arrogantly as he spoke with Kimimaro about the scene that had just occurred in the driveway. Kimimaro silently nodded, unsure of what to really say in this situation. He knew his friend was after the raven haired Alpha, but he also thought that Haku was in for a world of disappointment, what with the way Sasuke had dumped him on the ground and taken off after the little blonde.

Both Omegas' eyes widened considerably as the door to the office slammed open so hard, the doorknob got stuck in the wall. "How _**DARE**_ you even _think_ to speak about MY WIFE!" The oyabun snarled as stormed into the office, his normally dark eyes flaring a brilliant red with his frenzy. He was finding it extremely difficult to control his urge to maim and possibly slaughter Haku, if not both him and Kimimaro, simply for being associated with the little bitch who dared to insult Naruto.

Haku scrambled to prostrate himself before Sasuke and profusely apologize. "S-S-Sasuke-sama…I – I didn't mean…"

The Alpha growled fiercely and grabbed the brunette by his long hair and proceeded to drag him from the room, kicking and screaming. " **SILENCE!** " he boomed as he drug Haku to the front door and opened it. "You will _never_ darken my doorway again. Because I am not a complete monster, you may keep your job, but you will refrain from even _looking_ at me from this moment on. You are _nothing_ compared to my wife, and you would do well to remember that. Now get off my property." With that being said, he threw the Omega out the door and slammed it after him. As he turned around, he spotted Kimimaro standing there, trembling and with his eyes trained on the floor. He sighed. "Take your associate home. And Kimimaro, I expect there will not be another incident after this?" The white haired man nodded quickly and bowed, "H-Hai, Sasuke-sama. It will not happen again. Thank you for your leniency." And with that, he ran out the door to deal with Haku.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How on earth was he going to get himself out of this one? Not only had he fucked up by leaving the kids alone so he could fuck around with some strippers, but he had gotten caught by his wife. Then, they fought and he even _struck_ the Omega. He would be lucky if Naruto ever spoke to him again after tonight. He knew that his wife still loved him, but now he was seriously questioning whether those feelings would last after today. He only hoped that he would still be able to see his children without a fight. He shook his head and slowly ascended the stairs to go to bed, just wanting this day to be over.

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

Naruto sat in the car, cradling his left wrist and biting his bottom lip to stop his tears from falling. He was so _hurt_ , both physically and emotionally, and all the damage had been inflicted by his ex-husband – the love of his life and the one person who, until now, he had truly hoped would be the only one in his life until the day he died – he knew this was an irrational thought, as he had been the one to walk away, but somewhere deep inside, he had held hope that they could reconcile and be a family again. Now? He was ready to move on. It had been made perfectly clear to the beautiful blonde Omega that his Alpha, the father of his wonderful children, was done with him and moving on himself.

He blinked out of his morose thoughts as he realized Neji was speaking to him. "What?" He stared into milky lavender eyes, waiting for the Alpha to repeat his question.

Neji cleared his throat. "I asked if you were alright, Naruto-kun." The Omega quickly nodded, smiling at his children who were watching closely, the twins with tears in their eyes and Makoto with a scowl on his face. "Hai, I am fine. I think it just needs wrapped and it will be good as new." The wakagashira scoffed. "I don't think so. We're going to the hospital to get it examined. _Now_." Naruto flinched and nodded subtly, averting his eyes to the floor. He was totally freaked out by any Alpha pressing their dominance now, and his Omegan instincts told him to submit and make himself as unassuming and non-threatening as possible.

Neji nodded, pleased that Naruto had acquiesced to his request – though it really wasn't much of a request when he really thought about it. They pulled up to the hospital and Naruto proceeded to get out of the car on his own. "Neji-san, can you take my children home and make sure they're looked after? I shouldn't be long, but I'll just take a cab." The Alpha immediately shook his head and frowned. "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun, but I cannot do that. I insist that you allow me to escort you into the building and ensure that you are treated with the utmost care." The Omega sighed. _Damn Alphas and their overprotectiveness. He just wanted a minute to collect his thoughts. ALONE._ Plus, he knew he was in for it when he got inside, particularly since he was almost 100% positive his godmother was working. She was bound to lose her mind and try to march out the door to deal with his ex-husband herself. It was going to be a total disaster.

Naruto sighed. "Come along then. Let's go, children." He stood up tall, even at his 5'4" height, as he refused to look weak in front of his children or Neji. He wouldn't let his bastard ex-husband have the satisfaction of finding out just how hurt and shook up he was after all.

As they headed inside, he was immediately bombarded by the brunette Beta woman behind the desk. "Naruto-kun! Are you alright?! What happened to your face? Oh my God, what happened to your wrist?!" He mentally rolled his eyes. _Great_. He knew this was a bad idea, but it was too late now. "Shizune-chan, I'm fine. Just a bit of a slip and I fell. I just need to get it wrapped and it should be good as new. You know how clumsy I can be, remember? Heh heh." He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, hoping the woman wouldn't ask any more questions or make a bigger scene that had already been made.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at him, and he could tell that she didn't believe a word he said. His twins were looking up at him questioningly and unfortunately for _all_ of them, Mamoru blurted out, "You didn't fall, Chi-Chi! Tousan pushed you down when he slapped you!" Of course, him being six years old, he was quite loud and several heads in the waiting room turned in their direction and the Omega felt his face burn with shame. He was _pathetic_ and he knew it. He saw the pointed stares and knew what everyone was thinking. _How pitiable – he was a deplorable excuse for a man, but even worse, he was an_ _ **Omega**_ _, which was looked down upon by most of society._ He knew they were all judging him, but he wouldn't let it get to him. Especially not in front of his children.

"Look, is Obaa-chan here? I just want to get this over with and go home, please." The woman nodded and immediately showed him into a room, along with his children. Neji posted himself outside the door, acting as a guard of sorts to ensure that no one dared to enter the room who was not associated with the hospital.

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

The blonde Alpha was sitting in her office in the dark, nursing a headache. _Too much sake, again_. She really needed to learn to moderate her intake, but if she hadn't managed it by now, there was a fat chance she would ever achieve that. A soft knock sounded on the door, followed by her head nurse's voice. "Tsunade-sama? Are you in there?" She groaned in answer. "Go away, Shizune. I'm not available." _God damn sake. Ugh._ "U-Umm, pardon the insistence ma'am, but you're going to want to see this particular patient." That brought a frown to the woman's face. There weren't many people that Shizune would insist on her seeing. "Well who is it?!" She barked out, annoyed. "Naruto-kun is here with the children and some Alpha I don't know, but he's injured."

As soon as the nurse finished her sentence, Tsunade had flown out of her chair and threw the door open. "What's wrong with him? What happened?" Shizune's face paled a bit at the women's aggressive questioning and choked out, "W-Well, he has some bruising across his right cheek bone, and he appears to have injured his left wrist somehow. He told me he fell because of how clumsy he is, but Mamoru-kun corrected him by saying that he was pushed down when the children's Tousan slapped him." She bit her bottom lip, trying to prepare herself for the woman's reaction that she knew was going to be full of ire.

 _Deep breaths. You cannot go on a rampage again. You need to get to Naruto and check his injuries first anyway._ The blonde took several deep breaths, trying to will herself to calm down, but she was really struggling with it. She knew that the man who had hurt her godson was Yakuza, but at this point, she didn't give a **shit**. That motherfucker was going to pay, and that was all that mattered. A slow smirk formed on her face, as she thought of the perfect way to make him pay – Kakashi – Naruto's adopted Tousan. She began to laugh menacingly and grabbed the file from Shizune's hand, heading to the room where her godson was.

As she approached the room, she furrowed her brow as she took in the sight of the long-haired brunette Alpha who was standing guard outside the door. "Who the fuck are you?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer. Neji calmly nodded his head. "Merely a friend who wanted to ensure that Naruto received the proper treatment for his injuries. I'm also here to take him and the children home afterwards. My name is Neji Hyuga." The blonde nodded, but she was not as dumb as she portrayed, she knew _exactly_ who this man was. She recalled that Kakashi had told her he was Sasuke's wakagashira, and she really didn't like the fact that he was here, but she didn't want to cause a scene.

Tsunade brushed past him and into the room. "So, brat, what the hell happened to you this time?" She paused as she saw his face, and her anger came back in full force. His right cheek bone was swollen and already had a bluish-purple tint to it, indicating that it was a very hard hit that he had endured. She walked up to him and poked it, loving to irritate the little blonde every chance she got, because she knew what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Obaa-chaaaaaaan! Itai!" The Omega flinched back from her touch and tears filled his eyes. She chuckled. "Serves you right, brat. Stop calling me that!" She then smiled at the kids. "Come give me a hug little ones." The twins ran over to her and wrapped their small arms around her neck as she bent down to hug them. Makoto just stood there, waiting for his turn. He knew that the hug was expected, and there was no way out of it, but he really didn't mind. He loved his Chichiue's obaa-chan after all. As she stood up, she ruffled his hair affectionately and hugged him quickly so as not to embarrass him too much.

"You're getting so tall, Makoto-kun!" He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Tousan is tall too, so that's where it comes from." The woman's smile looked stiff at the mention of Sasuke, but she nodded just the same.

"Now, back to you, mister." She grabbed Naruto's good wrist and drug him over to the bed, making him sit on it. "What happened? And you better tell me the truth."

Naruto dropped his head and kept his eyes on the floor as he muttered. "S-Sasuke and I had a disagreement. I was trying to leave with the kids, he grabbed my wrist and I slapped him. He grabbed my arm," at this point, Naruto pushed his sleeve up slowly and revealed the purple handprint on his right upper arm. "And then he b-backhanded me and I fell on my wrist." His eyes widened and he looked up, quickly adding, "I think it just needs wrapped, it's fine, really!"

Tsunade shook her head. "You're getting x-rays, kid. I need to make sure you didn't break it." The Omega sighed and nodded. "Hai, Obaa-chan."

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

The next morning, Sasuke slowly woke with a groan, cracking open his eyes as the sunlight slipping through the curtains landed squarely on his face. He blinked slowly, stretching and relishing in the comfort of his bed for a few seconds before the events of the previous night came flooding back all at once. "Fuck…" he swore softly under his breath as he clearly recalled the thick scent of fear that had wafted off his wife last night towards the end of their confrontation. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, frustration consuming him as he also recalled those gorgeous sapphire eyes, filled to the brim with tears, making them sparkle and shine all the more beautifully.

He _hated_ being the cause of his wife's pain. All he wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and smother him with all the love he felt for him, but he had royally fucked up yesterday. And for what? For what would have been a quick fuck that literally meant nothing to him. He had just wanted to take the edge off – being alone for two years while holding out hope was starting to really wear on him, and he needed the sexual gratification to relax him and keep his anger in check. His Alpha instincts were really starting to rule him, as he had spent two years' worth of heats alone, with no one to alleviate his needs.

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts quickly. He was a superior Alpha – above all other Alphas, both in physical stature and overall status in society. That meant that he _would_ control himself from now on, no questions asked. He was not about to add more screw ups to the list he already had. Now, to plot how to woo Naruto back into his arms, and more importantly, his **bed**.

He groaned softly as he thought about his wife's tight little body, his eyes fluttering closed to better picture Naruto. The dark haired Alpha pictured his little wife, with his shaggy blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and pink pouty lips. He felt his gaze trail down Naruto's neck to his sharp collar bones, tracing them with his fingers as they went even lower to his dusky pink nipples. He saw his Omega arch his back into his touch as he flicked his nipples with his fingers, before pinching and kissing them in turn. As he was picturing this, he ran his own hands down his chest to his own nipples, pinching them and groaning loudly as he threw his own head back, keeping his eyes closed to keep the illusion going. In his mind, he was reaching down to grope the soft, round globes of flesh and his breath hitched as he swore he could really hear his wife's beautiful little moans. His hand travelled lower down his body, rubbing softly over his abs, feeling the muscles jump under his touch. He twirled a finger in the beginning of his little black hairs before he got to his cock.

He slowly wrapped his fingers around his shaft, feeling how unbelievably hard he was just from imagining his wife. His hand slowly moved up and down his rod, it being as hard as a brick, and he hissed in pleasure. In his mind, he was sat this same way, his legs stretched out and his back propped against the headboard as Naruto slowly straddled his lap before gripping his cock and starting to stroke it. His little wife was so heartbreakingly beautiful he couldn't stand it. He moaned and sped up his hand, twisting as he reached the head and feeling the pre cum dribbling out. He gathered it up with his fingers and slicked up his shaft, moving faster and gripping tighter as he continued his fantasy of Naruto on top of him. He saw his wife grip the base of his dick and spread his legs, slowly sinking down and slipping the throbbing erection into his tight ass. Naruto then looked at him through his lashes, his bright blue eyes sparkling with lust and he smiled such a blinding smile as he whispered, "I love you…S'uke…" before slowly raising himself up and slamming his body back down, throwing his head back and moaning for all he was worth. Sasuke watched, enraptured, as his wife rode his cock like a porn star and let out wanton moans like a whore.

Sasuke sped up his hand even faster, his breathing coming out in harsh pants and he continued to imagine his wife writing on top of him, watching his cock slide in and out of his lithe body. He was close, so close, and just a little more would do it. His mind pictured Naruto starting to ride him more erratically as he got closer and then he saw his wife grab his own cock and pump it quickly til he reached orgasm, his body jerking and cum splashing onto both of their bellies, shooting out of his dick in thick white ropes. Sasuke tightened his fist around his own cock, simulating the feeling of Naruto tightening around him and he threw his head back, his wife's name falling from his lips as he came harder than he had in the last two years, his cum soaking his hand and the sheets. "Naru…to…aishiteru…"

He took a minute to catch his breath, his eyes widening slightly as he realized what he had just done. He sighed and climbed out of bed to head to the shower, wanting to wash off the evidence of his fantasizing.

 **~*SasuNaru*~**

Feeling refreshed after his shower, the Uchiha Alpha slowly headed downstairs to eat breakfast and start his day, which was sure to be long. He needed to catch up with Neji and find out how his wife was and what the wakagashira had found out over the last week.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw the Hyuga sat at his kitchen table, obviously waiting for him. "Neji," he greeted with a nod. "Sasuke-sama," the brunette bowed his head in respect. "We need to talk. I'm concerned about Naruto-kun."

Sasuke grit his teeth at the implied closeness his right hand man had with _his_ wife. "Stop calling him that." Neji blinked in confusion. "What?"

The oyabun slammed his hands on the table and leaned into the Hyuga's face. "I _said_ , stop calling him that! He's _my_ wife, and you would do well to remember that!" The brunette Alpha leaned back away from the oyabun and frowned. "I don't understand. I haven't done anything but call him what he asked me to."

Before he could stop it, a growl was ripped from his throat as he bared his teeth at the Hyuga. "Enough! You will _**not**_ call him that again! You are to address him by his proper title of Naruto-sama."

Neji frowned again, but nodded slightly, not wanting to anger the oyabun any further than he apparently already had. "Hai, Sasuke-sama. My apologies. It will not happen again. Now, I would like to give you my report on Naruto-sama's activities for this week."

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement and waiting for the wakagashira to give his report. He frowned as he heard Neji start to tell him about what had happened after Kiba had picked Naruto up on Friday. _Naruto has a second job? But_ _ **why**_ _? It doesn't make any sense!_ He blinked and looked at Neji in confusion. "What do you **mean** my wife has a second job?! AT A RAMEN JOINT?! This is unacceptable! He needs to quit immediately!"

Little did Sasuke know, his subordinates were listening in, and a plan was already forming in their minds. They would _make_ the Omega quit by making his life miserable at that job. Hidan grinned maliciously as he made eye contact with Zabuza and Kakuzu, who both nodded in agreement. They would not let that little bitch embarrass their oyabun. He would pay dearly, starting with that stupid job.

 **A/N: Again, I hope this chapter wasn't a big let down!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **See you all next Sunday, 5/20!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, wonderful readers! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I rewrote it 4 times, and I'm still not completely happy with it. DX**

 **Plus, real life got in the way of things as well. But I won't bore you with those details.**

 **By the way, I finally figured out how to just put a line instead of having to insert my own line breaks. Yay!**

 **Warnings: This is YAOI. That means sexy man x man love. If you do not like this, why are you here? Go away. Now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Brilliant blue eyes slowly blinked open as Naruto woke up the morning after all the drama had unfolded. He reached his arms out and yawned, stretching as he sat up in his bed. He looked at his wrist and sighed softly. _At least it's only sprained._ His wrist was wrapped with an ace bandage and had a brace on it, but it would be alright in a couple weeks as long as he didn't overdo it.

He listened for the sounds of his children and didn't hear anything yet, thinking this would be a good time to get up and take a shower so he could try and prepare their breakfast before they awoke. After making sure to wrap his wrist and hand in plastic wrap to ensure it would stay dry, he took a one-handed shower the best he could and donned a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He had already lost so much weight that it was hanging off him like it belonged to someone much bigger than he was. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. _No wonder Sasuke moved on. You're a disgrace. And you look like shit._ These thoughts plagued his mind as he stared at his skin that had lost its natural glow. He was much paler than before, and he knew that he hadn't been taking care of himself. But, he _had_ to take care of his children first – they were the most important thing in his life.

He shook his head quickly to get rid of his morose thoughts and headed down the hall to the kitchen to prepare his children's breakfast. He opened the fridge and bit his lip. _Shit!_ He hadn't gone to the grocery store, because he didn't expect to have his children back until late tomorrow evening. He pulled out his phone, trying to think who he could call in his desperation to hide this information from the kids. He especially couldn't let Makoto find out, as he was sure he would tell Sasuke. If the Alpha found out, then he would take his children away from him! _NO!_ He scrolled through his contacts quickly, looking for someone, **anyone** , that would be able to bring him at least a little something for his little ones to eat. But who could he call?

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting in his office, contemplating all of the things he had screwed up lately. He looked up from his desk as Neji opened the door and walked in, sitting across from him. When they were sure they were alone, like now, Neji was always much more candid with Sasuke, which the oyabun appreciated from his wakagashira. He couldn't allow him to talk that way in front of anyone else, but he needed that one person who could keep him in check and bring him back to his senses, and Neji was the one to do it with his no-nonsense ways. They had grown up together and shared a bond that Sasuke didn't have with anyone else.

"Sasuke," Neji sighed, looking at his leader and, dare he think it, friend. "What has gotten into you?"

The raven haired Alpha sighed. "I…I don't even know, Neji. I feel like my instincts are completely out of control right now. I can't seem to control my anger anymore, and you know that this is not who I am." He shook his head and frowned, his brows pulling down into a deep scowl. "I apologize for snapping at you earlier. Lately I can't think straight when Naruto is involved. I didn't like how familiar you sounded when you spoke about him." He looked up at Neji to see him nodding in contemplation.

"I only addressed him the way he asked me to, Sasuke. Every time I call him –sama, he gets mad and insists that he doesn't want to be addressed that way. It's hard to just switch it just like that. Anyway, I made sure he was taken care of and that he and the children got home safely last night. Though, I do have to tell you, Tsunade-chan was **not** happy when he told her what happened. You may need to watch your back. I have a feeling Kakashi-san will be visiting soon."

"Thank you for taking care of it, Neji. I appreciate it. Can you continue to watch out for him for me? I want to make sure whether or not my son was right about him not taking care of himself lately."

Sasuke gulped at the mention of Kakashi, Naruto's adopted Tousan and the only reason he even let the Omega leave him. Kakashi may be just a bodyguard now, but that wasn't always the case. He knew the man had been a world-class assassin in his earlier days, and he was just as dangerous and lethal now, regardless of the fact that he had left that life behind. Sasuke knew why he had done it – the man fell head over heels for Iruka, Naruto's adopted Chichiue, and knew that if he wanted to have a future with him, he would have to legitimize his life and provide Iruka with stability. This was before they had adopted Naruto, the boy having been 14 when he was selected to live with them. Sasuke knew they had saved the Omega in more ways than one, sure that he had suffered physical and emotional abuse at the hands of the other children and workers at the orphanage, though Naruto would never discuss it himself. It was obvious though, especially from the whisker-like markings that had so obviously been cut into his face. Sasuke had tried multiple times to get him to tell him who had done that to him, but Naruto obstinately remained silent on the matter, wanting to just move on with his life.

"I will make sure to –" Neji's reply was suddenly cut off as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at Sasuke before answering. "Hello?"

"N-Neji-san…?" Naruto's hesitant voice came over the line.

"What is wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke sat up straight at the mention of his wife's name and motioned for Neji to put the call on speaker.

"I…I need a favor, Neji-san." He swallowed and the two Alpha's could hear how strained his voice was and that he was probably holding back tears.

"What is it? You know I will do whatever you need me to, as long as it is within my power." He glanced at Sasuke to ensure the Alpha was going to be able to control himself. Sasuke nodded, showing that he was in control. He was simply concerned about what it was that Naruto needed that made him sound so desperate.

"…ries." Naruto had spoken so quietly and rushed that the two Alphas barely caught the end of the last word he had spoken.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you clearly." Neji frowned a bit, knowing that the Omega didn't want to repeat it, but he couldn't help that he hadn't heard him.

"I said…I…I need some groceries." He sighed and quickly continued, "J-Just for the children. I can make do without, but I wasn't expecting to have them back until late tomorrow, so I didn't get a chance to go to the market, a-and I just c-can't leave them here alone. P-Please don't tell Sasuke! _Please!_ " Naruto took a shuddering breath and tried to calm himself down.

Neji frowned at Sasuke. "Why don't you want Sasuke to know?"

The two Alphas could hear Naruto's slightly panicked breathing. "Because he'll take them from me! I can't lose my children! I won't have anything left to live for if that happens! _Please_ , Neji-san. P-Promise me you won't tell him!"

Sasuke nodded at Neji to tell him to agree to it, just to get Naruto to calm down. "Hai, Naruto-kun. I promise that I won't tell Sasuke about this. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right there, ok?"

"Th-thank you, Neji-san." They could hear Naruto breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Naruto hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his eyes with the back of his right hand. He had let himself get too worked up, but he panicked at the thought of his children being taken from him. Luckily, they were all still sound asleep, so he didn't have to worry about them overhearing anything.

Twenty minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door and Naruto opened it to find both Neji and Sasuke standing there, their arms full of groceries. He blinked and then his eyes widened as he realized that Sasuke was there. _NO! Neji…Neji had_ _ **lied**_ _to him!_ He frowned and started to shut the door, thinking that he would figure something else out, since he didn't want _anything_ to do with Sasuke right now.

Neji quickly stuck his foot in the door to keep it from closing. "Before you say anything, I did _not_ tell him. He overheard our conversation and demanded to come with me. You know I can't refuse an order, Naruto-kun." He looked at the Omega, his eyes clearly conveying the sincerity in his words and offering an apologetic look as well.

The blonde sighed and opened the door slowly, letting the two Alphas into the house and shutting the door behind them, following them into the kitchen. Sasuke set the bags down on the counter and turned to look at Naruto, really looking at him and seeing the things he had failed to notice before – his skin was paler and his clothes were hanging off his small frame.

"Naruto…" the Alpha slowly stepped towards him and the Omega quickly backed up until his back hit the counter behind him, shaking his head frantically. Despite this, Sasuke continued his advance and slowly grasped the blonde's injured wrist in his hand, bringing it to his face and kissing it softly. He gently reached out and ran his fingers softly over the bruise on Naruto's cheek. "I can't even _begin_ to apologize for what happened last night. I never wanted to hurt you – you have to believe me."

Naruto wrenched his hand away from the Alpha, his skin burning where Sasuke's lips had touched despite the fact that he didn't want to feel that way. "I'm _fine_. Now, if you don't mind, I need to feed my children breakfast." He quickly turned his back to Sasuke and started to go through the bags, pulling out the groceries. He looked at Neji and frowned, "I told you I just needed something small for the kids."

Neji shrugged and jerked his head towards Sasuke. "He wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted to make sure you didn't have to worry about anything for a couple days."

Of course, his kids would pick _that_ moment to come into the kitchen. "TOUSAN!" Mamoru and Kazumi ran to Sasuke and held onto his legs tightly. Being six years old, they bounced back pretty quickly and were just excited to see their sire, since it was supposed to be his weekend anyway. "Did you come to have breakfast with us?" Sasuke looked at Naruto to try and figure out how he wanted him to answer. The blonde simply shrugged, leaving it up to the Alpha – he wasn't going to be the one to disappoint his children, so he left that decision up to the raven.

Makoto slowly shuffled into the kitchen, yawning widely. "Did I hear right? Tousan is here?" He blinked when he saw Sasuke and frowned slightly. "Why are you here?"

Naruto sighed, "Makoto, don't speak to your father that way. He brought us some groceries because I didn't have time to get any in order to feed you all this weekend." Regardless of what had happened between then, Naruto wasn't going to encourage his children to turn against Sasuke. He was their sire, after all, and they needed both of their parents in their life. He just wouldn't open up his heart to the Alpha again – that chapter of his life was closed and he was ready to move forward and find someone new so that he didn't have to be alone forever.

His eldest nodded slowly, "Hai, Chichiue." He took a seat at the table and nodded at Neji in greeting, which the long haired Alpha returned. Neji then decided to excuse himself. "Well, I'll be waiting outside for when you are ready to leave, Sasuke-sama."

Naruto turned very quickly, still holding the knife from where he had been chopping up some strawberries to top the pancakes he planned to make. "Oh no you don't! You sit right down at that table. You brought all this food out here and you're gonna help eat it!" He stared at Neji, the knife pointed at him and waited for him to take a seat at the table. The Alpha finally obliged and Naruto turned back to what he was doing. "Now everyone sit down and be patient. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

As he continued to slice the strawberries, he felt eyes on his back and immediately knew that Sasuke was watching him closely. However, he refused to turn around or even attempt to acknowledge the Alpha's attention, no matter how much his skin prickled under the intense gaze.

For his part, Sasuke was making no attempt to hide his stare. He was taking in all the little details about his wife that he had missed looking at in the last two years during their separation – his beautiful blonde locks that had grown out lately making them nearly down to his slender shoulders, his tiny little waist, his plump round butt, and down to his small feet below his beautiful lean legs. He sighed at the overwhelming beauty that was his wife. He couldn't believe that Naruto had ever been his – the Omega was clearly too good for _anyone_ , including himself, and Sasuke had proven that with all of his screw ups. The corners of his lips quirked up in an almost-smile as he realized just how gorgeous the blonde was and he was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats! It defied all reason, but he thought that his wife was at his most attractive in moments like this, completely natural and taking care of his children. To all Alphas, Omegas that had that nurturing and mothering quality were the epitome of what they looked for in a life mate and the future mother of their children.

The Alpha watched as his firstborn walked over to his mother and offered to help make breakfast. His breath caught as he saw Naruto turn to look at Makoto and give him a blinding smile that was so full of love and adoration. The two of them continued to cook, making an array of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns – this at the request of Makoto who wanted a Western style breakfast. The boy hugged his mother from behind and rested his chin on top of Naruto's head, whispering how much he loved his Chichiue. Sasuke chuckled under his breath as he heard Naruto sniffle and wipe his arm across his eyes – his Dobe was so cute and emotional.

* * *

After they had all had a very filling and enjoyable Western style breakfast, Naruto was clearing the table and prepared to head over to the sink to wash the dishes, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Chichiue, I'll do the dishes. Thanks for the great breakfast." Makoto smiled down at his dad and gently pushed him back towards the table to sit down and rest.

This earned him a brilliant smile from the blonde and he hugged his son tightly. "What did I do to deserve such a good boy?" Makoto blushed all the way to his ears, the praise from his Chichiue pleasing him greatly.

If either of them had bothered to look in his direction, they would have seen Sasuke gazing at them with his eyes full of love. He missed this in his life, and he had a lot of things to make up for. He knew that it would be slow going, but he was willing to wait as long as it took for his Dobe to accept him once again. It would all be worth it when they could be a family again.

Naruto sat back down at the table and smiled at the twins. "Alright, say goodbye to your Tousan before you go back to your rooms and pick out your clothes for the day. I need to make a phone call." They both hopped over and hugged Sasuke, telling him bye as he seemed to cling to them, not wanting to let go. He did let go finally though, and rose up from the table, nodding at Neji that it was time for them to leave.

Naruto saw them to the door, and Sasuke turned around just after he stepped outside. "Naruto, I–" The blonde quickly held up his hand to silence the Alpha.

"Whatever it is you want to say, save it. I will be civil for the sake of the children, but we are _done_ , and you need to realize that. I'm not coming back to you." Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth to offer a retort, but Naruto shut him down again. The Omega leaned against the door and looked up at his ex-husband with a serious expression and said, "All this energy you're expending on me, use it on your children. They need you. They need us both." Sasuke nodded slowly, but then frowned as he heard Naruto mumble, "Besides, you already moved on, so what's the point?" He decided to just let it go for now, since he didn't want to start another argument, but they would definitely discuss it later.

He and Neji headed back to the car, waving as they went. He watched Naruto standing in the doorway, watching them drive away with a conflicted look on his face.

* * *

After he was sure to call Ichiraku's and explain to Teuchi that he had injured his wrist and couldn't make it in until next week, Naruto got himself dressed for the day. He wasn't sure what they would do yet, but he definitely wanted to spend some time with his children since he had the time.

Kazumi wanted to play house, but Mamoru was not having it, insisting they play video games instead. The twins continued to bicker as they made their way to the living room, trying to figure out who was going to win this argument.

The Omega and his firstborn chuckled together and shook their heads at the twins' feistiness towards each other, but they knew they would work it out amongst themselves and come to come sort of agreement fairly soon. Naruto looked up at his son and smiled softly, ruffling his jet black hair that was exactly like his sire's. "What are you going to do today, since we don't really have any plans?"

Makoto shrugged and then look at his dad pleadingly. "Do…do you think I could call Tousan? I'd like to spend some time with him, if that's okay with you, Chichiue. I mean, I know things aren't great right now, so if you don't want me to, I won't."

Naruto nodded, making sure to smile at his son and not show his disappointment. "Of course. Go get your phone and call him. They can't have made it very far." He and Sasuke definitely had a lot of issues to work through with each other, but he wasn't about to refuse his children anything if he could help it. And with his eldest being an Alpha himself, he needed that strong Alpha influence in his life. Naruto just hoped that they would spend some good quality time together and re-strengthen the bond between father and son – he knew Makoto wanted his dad to accept him more than anything else, and that he was struggling with trying to grow up and not be so attached to his mother anymore – the boy needed to prove that he could be a man. As much as it broke Naruto's heart to know he wasn't really needed anymore, he wanted to make sure he did whatever he could to foster and grow that relationship for his son.

* * *

Sasuke pulled his phone out of his pocket as it rang and blinked in surprise as he saw it was his son calling him. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tousan? Umm…do you think you could come back and get me?" Makoto's voice came across the line hesitantly, obviously unsure whether or not he was bothering the Alpha.

"Why? Are you okay? Did something happen to your Chichiue? Where are the twins?" Sasuke fired off a torrent of questions. _He had literally just left the house not ten minutes ago. Why would Makoto need him to come get him?_

His eldest chuckled and reassured him that all was well. "Everyone's fine, Tousan. We don't really have anything planned, and I asked Chichiue if I could spend some time with you. He said it was fine. So, what do you think? Can you come pick me up?"

The raven haired oyabun smiled a real, genuine smile for the first time in a while. "Yeah, I can come get you. I'll be right there." They hung up and he smirked at Neji. "Let's go get my son. We're going to teach him some more about being my heir."

Neji simply nodded and turned the car around. Ten minutes later, they were back at Naruto's house, and the Omega was standing in the doorway, watching them closely. Sasuke jumped out of the car, wanting to use any excuse to talk to his wife. "Thanks…you know, for letting him call me."

The blonde nodded and shrugged. "He's an Alpha. He needs his sire more than his dam." He smiled sadly and turned to head back inside, leaving the door cracked so that Sasuke could enter if he wanted to.

Sasuke's brow furrowed at Naruto's statement as he followed him inside the house. "What are you saying? He needs you; we all need you." He made sure to include himself in his argument, hoping Naruto would realize just how vital he was to their little family.

The Omega shook his head slightly and scoffed. "Whatever you say, Sasuke. We're not having this conversation right now. …Mako-chan! It's time to go!" He called out for his son to keep Sasuke from continuing the argument.

The young Alpha came rushing into the living room and grinned widely up at his father. "Thanks for coming back, Tousan!" He was starting to get a little older, and trying to act more mature, but he couldn't help to hug his father tightly in his excitement. Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto before slowly putting his arms around his son.

Naruto smiled at the scene, glad his son was not too old to show affection. His heart ached as he tried to remember the last time Makoto had been that excited to see him. He couldn't. He sighed softly to himself and walked to the door to open it for them. "Well, you'd better get going. I'm sure your father has a lot of things he needs to do today."

"Yeah, let's go Tousan!" With that small outburst, Makoto was out the door and in the car before Naruto could blink.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and the corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly. "We're not through with this discussion, Dobe. Makoto loves you very much, even if he doesn't always show it. He needs you too, more than you know. You're so good with the kids. I mean it." He reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Naruto's ear.

The blonde stepped back to avoid the touch and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here and spend some time with your son. He's very excited."

The Alpha exited the house and made his way out to the car. He turned back and gave Naruto a small smile before getting in the car and taking off.

* * *

 **So next time, we shall see what happens when Naruto returns to work! There will be a small time skip involved (obviously), and we may revisit some past memories from when our favorite couple was still married as well (I haven't fully decided yet).**

 **I am not planning to have another chapter up until the following Sunday, 6/3, as this coming Sunday, 5/27 is WAY too soon for me to write something I'm even remotely happy with. I went ahead and posted this today though, since I missed posting this past Sunday, 5/20. Sorry again for the late posting.**

 **So, I've recently started watching Free! again for like, the fourth time I think, and I keep remembering how much I love that show. Which leads me to a small question for all of those that are reading/following this - I am contemplating writing a Free! fanfic centered around SouMako, with RinHaru in there too, of course. Is this something anyone would be interested in reading? I actually have 2 different Free! ideas in mind, so I may start writing 2 different fics. One is based on the anime, and the other is with them being hybrids, i.e. Rin is a shark, Haruka a dolpin, Makoto an orca, and Sousuke a whale shark. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, wonderful readers! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. Real life is being a huge bitch right now, so I'm going to have to switch this from weekly updates to bi-weekly updates.**

 **Also, sorry to not have had this out on Sunday. I spent a great deal of time yesterday working on this, but I wasn't happy with it before I went to bed. I'm still not thrilled with it, so I hope you all will give me some honest feedback on it and let me know what you think!**

 **Warnings: This is YAOI. That means sexy man x man love. If you do not like this, why are you here? Go away. Now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

 ***2 Weeks Later***

Naruto had finally been able to return to work at Ichiraku's a few days ago, and it was now Friday evening again, meaning it was time for the kids to visit Sasuke's house again for the first time since _the incident_. He was a little bit uneasy about allowing his children, especially the twins, to stay over at the Alpha's house after what had happened just fourteen days ago. He just wanted them to get to spend time with Sasuke, without any interruptions due to his chosen profession. If he had to come and fetch his children again due to something happening like the last time, then he was going to have to insist that they not stay with his ex-husband anymore.

He took a deep breath and told himself to relax as he waited for his oldest to get in the car after school – the twins were already in the back seat, chattering away and making plans for what they were going to do with their father for the weekend. He smiled to himself and thought about how blessed and just plain lucky he was to have such wonderful children, and his heart ached at the thought that he would most likely never have that amazing feeling of being pregnant ever again. He wouldn't want to bring another child into the world being a single parent, and definitely did not want to have a child with anyone else either – Sasuke had been it for him, meaning he was the only one who would ever be the sire of his children.

The blonde was broken out of his thoughts as his car door opened and Makoto hopped into the front seat, looking a bit sullen. He blinked and his brow furrowed as he wondered what could be bothering his son. "Why couldn't Tousan pick us up? It's supposed to be _his_ time, isn't it?"

Naruto blinked in surprise and was a bit taken aback by the fact that his son didn't seem to want him to be the one picking him up. He reached over to ruffle his hair and tried to smile. "Well, he's in a meeting and I just wanted to see you again before I miss you all weekend."

Makoto shrugged off the touch and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we just go already? I want to get there before I'm old like you." He crossed his arms and sullenly looked out the window, waiting for Naruto to drive.

The Omega sighed and didn't say anything as he started to drive – he had noticed that his eldest was really starting to pull away from him in the last week or so, and he did not want to be "mothered" anymore. Makoto was becoming an Alpha in every sense of the word, meaning he was wanting to be independent and stand on his own, while refusing to show emotions that may cause him to look weak to anyone. He was also trying to spend as much time with Sasuke as possible, not really wanting anything to do with Naruto anymore.

As they pulled up to the gate at Sasuke's mansion, the guard nodded and opened the gate, waving Naruto through. He stopped the car in the driveway and opened his door to get out of the car. Makoto looked over at him and frowned. "What are you doing? We don't need you to walk us to the door. I mean, it's literally right there. Geez, Chichiue."

The blonde frowned and tried to hide how much his son's attitude was hurting him. "Listen here, young man. I will walk you to the door if I please. I need to speak with your father anyway."

The pre-teen shoved his door open and scoffed. He then slammed the door, leaving a dent where his hand had impacted with the door, before stomping over to the front door and throwing it open in his irritation. The twins had jumped out of the car and quickly hugged their Chichiue before they followed their brother inside, excited to see their sire and calling out to him in their enthusiasm.

Naruto walked around the car to look at the door and sighed, his eyes watering slightly in his frustration. _Why did his son suddenly seem to not be able to stand him? They had been so close before – had he taken the time he had with his son for granted?_

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind, and saw his son coming back towards him, his face looking determined. He braced himself for the verbal barrage he felt was coming – Makoto had really been acting out and talking back lately, so he thought he knew what was coming. However, nothing prepared him for the first statement that left his son's mouth.

"I've decided I want to live with Tousan. I'm not coming home with you after this weekend. I'll be staying here. I'll let you know when to bring my things." With his piece said, the young Alpha turned around and proceeded to head back into the house.

He didn't get far before Naruto cried out. "WAIT! What – what are you saying, Mako-chan? Y-You don't…you don't want to live with me anymore? Have I done something you didn't like? What did I do?! You can't leave me! Please!" He grabbed onto his son's arm and held on like his life depended on it.

Makoto quickly shook him off and turned around to glare down at him. "Stop calling me that! My name is Makoto, not Mako-chan! I'm an Alpha. I need to be with other Alphas. Tousan knows what's best for me, _not you_. You have _nothing_ to offer me. After all, you're just an **Omega**." The final word was dripping with so much disdain and malice that Naruto reared back like he had been slapped and fat tears rolled down his face. He was about to respond, when his son continued his verbal attack. "Look at you. This is such a pitiful sight. I can't bear to look at you anymore when you look so disgraceful. I'm done with this conversation."

The blonde crumpled to the ground and wrapped him arms around himself as his body shook with sobs. He tried desperately to get his breathing under control and told himself that he needed to get up and leave before Sasuke saw him and held it over his head that their firstborn son had chosen his father over his mother. He thought back over the last two weeks and could not bring himself to understand what had gone so wrong to turn his sweet loving son against him so quickly. But, he knew that when your baser instincts finally awoke that all of the characteristics associated with them presented themselves quickly and he had been no exception when his Omegan instincts had come out when he was fourteen.

He slowly picked himself up off the ground and wiped his face quickly with his arm. He still needed to make it to work tonight. He got back in the car and looked up just as Sasuke came out the front door. They made eye contact and Naruto quickly looked down and threw the car in reverse as Sasuke called out to him. "Naruto! Wait! What's going on?" Sasuke started towards the car and Naruto slammed on the gas and took off, not wanting to confront the issue at the moment when he needed to get to work and focus on other things.

* * *

Sasuke chased Naruto's car down the driveway, but his speed on foot was obviously no match for Naruto's car. He sighed as he watched his wife disappear down the street. His son had told him Naruto wanted to talk to him. _If that was true, why had his Dobe run off?_ If he was right, and he was pretty sure that he was, then he had seen tears in the blonde's eyes as well. He hadn't even gotten to talk to him, so surely the tears weren't because of anything he had done. He sighed and turned around to head back into the house, terribly confused as to what had happened between the time his children had arrived and Naruto taking off like a bat out of hell.

As he entered the house, he heard the children chattering away in the living room. He was about to enter, but stopped short as he caught a bit of their conversation. "Mako-chan, you're really not gonna live with us anymore?" Kazumi sniffled and looked up at her oldest brother with tears in her eyes. "Do…do you not love us anymore?" Mamoru kept himself from actually crying, but Sasuke could hear how upset he was as well. The eldest sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose (a habit he unknowingly picked up from his sire) as he shook his head. "Of course I still love you guys. I just…can't be around Chichiue right now. I need to be with Tousan. He knows what's best for me, since he's an Alpha and not an _Omega_."

Sasuke frowned and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he could hear the disdain for his wife in his son's voice. He decided enough was enough and entered the living room slowly. He stared down his firstborn as he stepped closer to him, looming over him. "Mamoru, Kazumi. Why don't you head into the kitchen and have Neji get you some ice cream? Your brother and I need to _talk_." The twins were already in the hallway and headed to the kitchen by the time he had finished his sentence.

Once they had left the room, Sasuke allowed a growl to rumble through his chest again and he bared his teeth at his son as his eyes began to tinge with red. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you clearly, son. What was that you said about your Chichiue? That he doesn't know what's best for you because he's an _Omega_?" Sasuke said the word with such disgust that the hair on the back of Makoto's neck rose at the tone in his voice and he visibly bristled, puffing his chest out.

"Don't you talk about him like that!" He rose up and bumped his chest against his father's, growling as well and baring his teeth as he snapped in his father's face. "Everything is your fault anyway! Why'd you have to hurt him?! Why can't you just be together?!" He raised his fists and started to hit Sasuke's chest repeatedly. "I have to live with you now, don't you understand?! I _need_ to be with an Alpha, can't you see?! I need to be with someone who understands, and Chichiue doesn't understand! He can never understand what it feels like to have this rage, this unexplainable surge of emotions and I can't control it!"

The oyabun grabbed his son's fists in his larger hands and held them still, looking down at him as he ranted and raved. He shook his head and spoke softly, trying to remain calm despite the situation, "I do understand, son. I remember that feeling of not being in control of your emotions and always defaulting to anger or irritation. But, how can _you_ speak about your mother like that? Don't you know how much he loves you? How he would do absolutely _anything_ for you and your siblings? What did you do to him earlier? Why was he crying as he left, Makoto? I thought he wanted to talk to me, and as soon as I stepped outside, he ran away. I need to know what happened, son."

Makoto bowed his head and sighed. He stared at his feet for what seemed to be forever before he finally spoke, still not looking at his sire. "I…I told him I wasn't coming home after this weekend – that I was going to live with you from now on, because I needed to be with other Alphas. I told him that you knew what was best for me now and he had nothing to offer me since he was just an Omega." Makoto gulped, afraid of what his father's reaction would be to what he said next. "Also, I told him that I couldn't bear to look at him anymore because he was being disgraceful by crying about what I had said. Then I came back inside and told you to go talk to him." He slowly raised his head and looked at Sasuke, shrugging, but looking apologetic. "I didn't mean to make him so upset, but I was just so irritated at his crying and I couldn't deal with it anymore. Do you think he hates me now?"

The eldest Uchiha shook his head slowly and sighed. "Of course your mother doesn't hate you. He could never hate you, son. But, you _are_ going to apologize to him. You know he didn't deserve any of what you said to him. You can live here, but only if he agrees to it after he and I discuss it at length. But, if he doesn't, you're going back home with him. I won't have this drive us further apart. Not when I already have so much to make up for before I can get him back." At the look of shock on his son's face, Sasuke smirked and chuckled. "Make no mistake, son. Your mother will be mine again. I will make sure of it."

Makoto nodded enthusiastically, "Tousan, you just have to get him back! But you have to convince him to let me live here, please! I need you to help me control my emotions, because I can't stand feeling like this anymore. And I need to learn more about the business from you and Neji."

Sasuke nodded and reassured his son he would do his best to convince Naruto, but he wasn't going to fight with him about it. The raven had a lot of things to make up for, and he wasn't trying to add even more to that list since he had resolved to make things right between him and his wife.

* * *

Naruto had gotten his emotions in check by the time he arrived at Ichiraku's. He apologized to Teuchi and Ayame for missing so much work due to his injury, but the old man told him not to worry about it and Ayame just smiled at him and went about her duties.

The little blonde was working up a sweat, bouncing around the restaurant and working his tiny ass off. He kept having the feeling that there were eyes following him around the café and he kept glancing around trying to figure out where that feeling was coming from. He stopped right by the door to the kitchen and took a good look around at all the tables. He checked his own tables first, making sure that none of his customers needed him for anything. He then proceeded to glance around the entire front of the house and noticed a very attractive man at one of Ayame's tables in the corner, blatantly staring at him.

As Naruto met his eyes and held his gaze for a few moments, he felt his face heat up. He looked away quickly as he felt his ears burn as well, and he darted into the kitchen to hide from the man's view. He took a view deep breaths to calm himself down – why was he overreacting like this? After all, it's not like this was the first time a man looked at him. He shook his head and removed the man from his thoughts. He was here to do a job, not flirt shamelessly with patrons. He needed to earn this money in order to take care of his children and keep his house. There was no other reason for him to be here, and he was not about to give in to his own selfish desires and prove right all the negative things he had ever heard about Omegas – about how they can't control themselves and will give in to any advances towards them by absolutely anyone. He was better than that and he wouldn't give in, even if he was lonely.

"Order up!" He heard Teuchi call out, and he knew that he wasn't waiting on any orders, so this one had to be for one of Ayame's tables. He looked around and noticed that Ayame was busy helping two tables at once and he walked over to grab the order of tonkotsu ramen. He looked at the ticket and sucked in a breath. _Shit!_ It was the order for the man at the table in the corner who had been staring at him. He looked out into the front of the house again to see if Ayame was coming, but she had been called over to yet another table, and he couldn't make the customer wait any longer. He sighed and walked over to grab the order before heading out of the kitchen.

As he walked out of the kitchen, he noticed that the man was staring at him again. He felt his face flush again and he kept his eyes down as he walked towards the corner booth. He set the bowl down on the table in front of the man and spoke quickly with his eyes still lowered. "Enjoy your tonkotsu ramen, sir. Ayame should be by to see if you need anything else. Excuse me."

Suddenly, a pale hand reached out and gripped his wrist gently, causing his whole body to stiffen from head to toe. "Wait! Please, look at me." He slowly lifted his eyes from the floor and they locked with a pair of dark eyes staring intensely at him. He blinked slowly and his eyes widened as the scent of an Alpha hit him full force. The man slowly released his wrist and nodded, smiling slightly. "That's better. What's your name, beautiful?" He looked at Naruto with such pleading eyes, that he felt himself answering before he could think better of it.

"Naruto…" The Omega smiled slightly as he felt his face flush yet again. "…And you are?" He shyly looked up at the man through his eyelashes, his instincts unknowingly pushing him to make himself look more desirable to the Alpha in front of him. And what an Alpha he was, with his pale skin, black hair, and dark eyes. The blonde grew red all the way to the tips of his ears as the man continued to stare at him so intensely that he felt as if he could see through him.

The man then gave a sexy smirk and held out his hand to Naruto. "I'm Sai. It's very nice to meet you, _Na-ru-to_." He drew out his name with a purr and a wink. As Naruto went to shake his hand, Sai grabbed it and raised it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine and nodded quickly. "U-Um yeah…nice to meet you too…S-Sai." He gulped and pulled his hand back, bowing slightly. "Please….please excuse me." He turned his back and fled back into the kitchen, feeling like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and willing the heat to leave his face as well. _Why was he feeling like this? He just met this man, so there was no reason to be acting like a giddy school girl with a crush_.

* * *

A while later, the blonde heard a crash in the dining room and frowned. As he looked out the window on the swinging door to see what was going on, he felt dread fill him to the brim. There, at a table in _his_ section, were Hidan, Zabuza, and Kakuzu – the three men that worked for Sasuke who did nothing to hide their absolute hatred of Naruto. They had sat themselves at a table that had not been cleared yet, and they had simply shoved the dishes off onto the floor. _Fuck! Why were they here? How did they find out that he worked here? And why were they making a huge mess? This was going to be troublesome for Teuchi and Ayame._

He swallowed and slowly made his way out to the table with the three intimidating Alphas at it. He nodded at them in greeting and leaned down to start picking up the broken dishes. He heard them chuckle at him, and he continued to pick up the dishes and wipe the floor. He yelped and jumped up as he felt a hand smack his ass and then palm one of the cheeks. He blinked in confusion and stared at Hidan in frustration before quickly shaking his head and reminding himself to remain professional.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's. What can I get for you?" He stared at the table as he waited for one of them to answer, not wanting to make eye contact and see the utter disgust and disdain for him in their eyes. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had always been terrified of these three. He didn't have to worry about them as long as he was married to Sasuke, but now that they were divorced, he was no longer under Sasuke's protection, and all four of the men in this interaction knew that fact very well.

He looked up in surprise as Hidan snickered at him. "Well, well, well…if it isn't the boss's _whore_ of an ex-wife. What are you doing working here? Are you trying to cause problems for the boss?"

The blonde frowned and shook his head vehemently. "Of course not! This has nothing to do with Sasuke. I–"

He was cut off as Zabuza slammed his hands on the table and stood up, looming over him, as he was 6'5" to Naruto's 5'4". "Well, you _are_ causing problems for him. And you will address him properly, _whore_!" He reached out and gripped Naruto's upper arm painfully tight and proceeded to drag him towards the door.

"What?! D-Did Sasuke send you here? Why? I'm not…I'm not hurting anyone by working here. L-Let me go! Itai!" He pulled his arm back, but it was no use, as he was nowhere near the strength of any of these men.

It was Kakuzu's turn to speak up. "Shut up, _whore_! You know what, since you are such a whore, what do you say we have a bit of fun?" He grinned maliciously and leaned into Naruto's face, winking at him and then looking back at Zabuza. "You want him first?"

Zabuza laughed and looked down at the terrified Omega. "Hell yeah! Let's find out what it was about this little bitch that put the boss under his spell for so long. He must have a magical mouth on him. Or maybe it's that tight little ass." He grinned and smacked Naruto's ass, squeezing almost painfully and licking his lips. "And if you don't come with us, we'll come back every day and wreak havoc on this place. Surely you don't want that, right?"

Naruto frowned and found his voice again. "I'll quit and leave, but I'm not going with any of you. And I'm only leaving so that you won't bother these kind people. They don't deserve to have any trouble at their business because of me." He tried to pull away from Zabuza again, but the man wouldn't let go of his arm and squeezed it even harder. Naruto just knew a big bruise was already blossoming under his sleeve. "P-Please let go. I don't want any trouble. I won't come back here, I swear!"

The Alpha glared down at him before letting go and shoving the blonde away from him. "Fine, but make it quick! We still have some unfinished business after all."

The Omega scrambled away from the men, then turned and headed into the kitchen to let Teuchi know he wouldn't be able to continue working there. The old man wasn't happy to see him go, but he didn't really fight him on it when he saw Naruto's resolve in his decision. Naruto apologized profusely and thanked him for the opportunity. Teuchi told him to come back any time, whether to eat or to work.

As the blonde re-entered the dining room, he removed his apron and hung it up behind the register before heading for the door to get in his car and go home. However, he didn't reach the door before his way was blocked by all three of the Alphas. He took a step back and sighed. "Look, I just want to go home. I won't come back here, so can you please just leave me alone? Surely Sasuke didn't send you here to kidnap me? If he wants to talk to me, he can just call."

The Alphas frowned and Hidan stepped forward. "But if you want to act like a whore and flirt shamelessly with your customers, why don't we get a taste too, Naruto?"

The Omega recoiled and shook his head vehemently. "I-I wasn't! I just want to take care of my children and provide for them. I'm not trying to flirt with anyone!"

Suddenly, he felt himself pulled backwards and shielded behind a body and hidden from the view of the three Alphas. He stared up at Sai's back as he spoke to the other Alphas. "I believe it's time for you all to leave. This man hasn't done anything wrong, and there's no reason for you to sit here and terrorize him."

Zabuza stepped forward and growled at Sai. "This doesn't concern you, you little punk. Get out of the way. We're taking him with us and he doesn't have a choice." He crowded Sai, but the raven haired man didn't budge even an inch. It was as if he was not intimidated in the slightest. He made a move to get even further in Sai's face, but Hidan reached out and stopped him. "Let's go, guys. This little bitch isn't worth it. We've got more important things to do." They turned and left the restaurant, each sending a withering glare over their shoulder at the Omega and the Alpha who was protecting him.

After they left, Naruto took off out the door and ran to his car. He wanted to get out of here _right_ now. Just as he reached his car, he heard footsteps jogging up behind him and he tensed up as he turned around, expecting Sasuke's minions to have followed him, but to his surprise, it was Sai.

Sai looked down at him in concern. "Are you alright? Are you sure you want to quit just like that?" Naruto just nodded in answer, not really wanting to put how he was feeling into words, so Sai continued. "If you don't work here anymore, how will I see you again?"

Sapphire blue eyes widened in shock as his head shot up to stare at this Alpha in front of him who was clearly showing signs of being interested in him. He shook his head quickly and chuckled. _Might as well get this over with and remove all interest he could possibly have in me._ "I have three kids. I might look like a single Omega who has no baggage or anything, but I'm part of a package deal. I have a twelve year old and two six year olds. I'm divorced, but my ex-husband is the leader of a Yakuza faction. So my life is a bit fucked up and I'm sure you don't want to be involved with any of that stuff, so please don't worry about seeing me again."

Sai smirked that sexy smirk again and gently took the Omega's hand in his, lifting it to his lips again before kissing it softly. "Trust me, Naruto. None of that scares me. I want to see you again. Please?" He looked down at the small blonde, imploring him to answer the way the Alpha wanted and agree to see him again.

"A-Are you sure? I don't know of any man who would want to spend time with an Omega who already has three kids from another Alpha." He leaned back against his car, feeling his heart beating hard against his chest again and willing himself to calm down. If he was honest with himself, he did want to see the Alpha again – he wanted to give himself a chance to move on like Sasuke had.

He watched Sai nod and smile, telling him that of course he was sure that he wanted to see him again. "How could I not want to spend time in the presence of such beauty? I could stare at you forever and never get bored. Especially when you blush that pretty shade of red all the way to the tips of your ears."

The Alpha chuckled as said blush quickly heated up the Omega's face and ears as he nodded and held out his hand. "Give me your phone. I'll put my number in for you."

Sai couldn't hand his phone over quick enough and Naruto put his number in before handing it back to him. "Call me sometime." He smiled slightly and quickly leaned up and pecked the Alpha on the cheek, feeling that his face was on fire as he did so. He jumped in the car and took off, not wanting to revel in his embarrassment any further, or at least not in front of this new interest.

As Sai watched him drive away, he smirked to himself. "I can't believe how easy that was." He pulled out his phone and the call was quickly connected. "Yeah, it's me. Uh-huh. No, I got him. Some of that dumbass's minions were here and made my job even easier." He chuckled and hung up, speaking to himself. "Now, how to sweep you off your feet, little Naruto?"

* * *

 **Ok, so that's all for this update! I hope to have another chapter for you all around Sunday, 6/24!**

 **Yay! Naruto has finally met Sai! ^_^ Next time, we'll delve a bit more into that development. Kakashi makes his appearance as well, so look forward to that!**

 **Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas/suggestions, feel free to share!**

 **Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know, as I do not have a Beta for this and am doing all the proofing myself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, wonderful readers!**

 **I'm sorry to not have had this out on Sunday. We had a tragedy on Sunday, and I haven't felt emotionally ready to deal with this story until today. That being said, I personally hate this chapter. I feel like it's a bunch of filler, but I promise things will start moving in the next chapter!**

 **Warnings: This is YAOI. That means sexy man x man love. If you do not like this, why are you here? Go away. Now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

It had been a couple days since Naruto had quit working at Ichiraku's, and it was time for him to pick up his twins from Sasuke's mansion. He double-checked the back of his SUV to make sure that he had all the necessary bags in it, and once he was satisfied, he closed the hatch and got in the driver's seat to head across town.

He stopped at the gate to the mansion and waited for the guards to wave him through. As he pulled up to Sasuke's house, he saw Kakuzu and Zabuza stationed at the front door as guards. He sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat before he prepared himself to get out of the car and face them.

In the past two days, Naruto had made a very important decision about his life. He was not going to be some feeble little Omega anymore. He had more strength than he gave himself credit for, and he wasn't going to let these or any other Alphas intimidate him anymore.

He marched up to the door and nodded at the two burly Alphas as he walked right past them to push the door open. Before his hand could reach the door though, Zabuza stepped in front of him with a malicious grin on his face. "So the _whore_ finally decided to show his face again."

Naruto sighed and just stared up at the massive Alpha. "Can we just not do this again? I'm just here to pick up my children. Now, let me inside." The blonde smirked inwardly as he shouldered his way past Zabuza, who had a look of shock on his face at the fact that this measly little Omega wasn't afraid of him anymore.

As he opened the door, he was unceremoniously shoved from behind and he face planted in the foyer of the house. He groaned as he sat up, and frowned as he rubbed his hand over his face. As he took a deep breath and prepared to stand up, he heard footsteps approaching slowly at first, but they quickly picked up speed as Sasuke came around the corner and saw him sprawled on the floor.

"Naruto! Are you okay? What happened?" Sasuke slid across the floor on his knees and held Naruto's face in his hands, concern written all over his face. The Omega stared up at him in wonder for a moment, then quickly shook his head to rid himself of any impure thoughts, his ears turning red in his embarrassment.

He coughed. "I-I'm fine, Sasuke. Calm down."

The Alpha stared down at him and furrowed his brow. "But how did you end up on the floor? Did you trip?"

Naruto just shrugged in response. "Sure, let's go with that."

At his statement, Sasuke outright frowned. "Naruto, what _really_ happened? Obviously you didn't trip. Did…" he paused, "…did someone push you?" He growled as he saw Naruto's eyes widen. That was all the answer he needed. "Who did it? Tell me who hurt you!"

Naruto frowned back at Sasuke as he remembered what had happened on his last shift at Ichiraku's. He shook off Sasuke's hands and snarled at him. "What do you care? If…if you hadn't sent them to the restaurant on Friday, none of this would have happened! If you really wanted me to quit, why didn't you just ask? You didn't have to send your fucking minions to terrorize me into quitting!" He stood up quickly and brushed himself off. "Now, where are my children? It's time for us to go home." He stepped around Sasuke, who was sitting there in bewilderment, and called out to the twins. "Kazu-chan! Mamo-chan! It's time to go home!"

The twins came bounding down the stairs and slammed into him, both hugging him tightly around his waist. "We missed you Chi-Chi!"

He gave them both a blinding smile as he knelt down to hug them both back. "I missed you both too. I love you so much. To the moon and back. Now, let's go home." He stood up and held their hands in each of his. "Tell your father and your brother goodbye. You'll see them in two weeks."

The twins turned around to run back upstairs, but Makoto was already standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at Naruto sheepishly and tried to smile and not let his mother know how nervous he was at seeing him again after what he had said to him just a few days ago. Naruto nodded at him and gently pushed the twins towards their older brother before he turned around to head outside.

He walked back out to his car and gathered Makoto's belongings, taking them back inside and dropped them at his feet. "I brought your things, as you wanted. C'mon, kids, let's go." He took Kazumi and Mamoru's hands again and headed back towards the door, brushing past Sasuke as he went. He wasn't trying to be particularly callous and make his son think he didn't care at all, but he knew he had screwed up when he let his son speak to him the way he did, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. He had to put his foot down, and Makoto had to know that it was not alright to show him such disrespect. Until he learned that lesson, Naruto would handle him a bit sterner that he had in the past.

Makoto stared after his mother and siblings sadly. Of course, he had done this to himself. He was the one to push Naruto away. He was the one who said he didn't need him. He was the one who left him crying in the driveway. He sighed to himself and leaned down to pick up his bags to take them to his room upstairs. He would prove to his mother that he still loved him, and that he did still need him as well. He would ask his father's advice on how to handle this and make things right again.

By this point, Sasuke had stood up and was watching his wife intently. What was he talking about when he accused Sasuke of sending someone to the restaurant to terrify him? Sasuke hadn't done that – he hadn't even _thought_ of doing that. "Na-Naruto…" He stepped in front of him before he could get out the door. "Please…tell me what happened. I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't send anyone to intimidate you. Who scared you?"

Naruto looked down at the twins. "Go get in the car and wait for me, okay?" He and Sasuke stood at the door and watched the kids get in the car before they turned to face each other again. "You really didn't send anyone and you didn't tell them to assault me?"

Blue eyes widened as they watched Sasuke's eyes turn red immediately and a snarl rip from his chest. " _ **What?!**_ What do you mean _assault?_ Who did it?! I'll kill them for even thinking of trying to touch you!"

The Omega sighed and looked up at Sasuke, shaking his head. "If you just think about it, you'll know who did what, Sasuke. You know which of your minions can't stand me." He rubbed his upper arm subconsciously and shrugged. "It's okay. I had a knight in shining armor come to my rescue." He smiled slightly and Sasuke frowned as he saw the blush rise on his wife's cheeks.

"What do you mean you had a knight in shining armor? And why are you rubbing your arm? Let me see it…" Sasuke reached out and pushed Naruto's sleeve up to see the angry purple bruise on his upper arm that was shaped just like a hand. He snarled again and growled deep in his chest at the sight of the bruise that marred his wife's skin.

The blonde shrugged out of the oyabun's grasp and sighed. "I mean what I said. Someone stood up for me and I appreciated it. He was very kind and we're working on getting to know each other better. And my arm is fine. Just leave it alone. Your underlings obviously can't stand me, so I'll make myself scarce and only contact you when it concerns the twins, since you'll be taking care of Mako-chan…I mean _Makoto_ now."

The Alpha's mind was racing and his inner Alpha was screaming at him that he was losing his Omega and the mother of his children to some unknown threat. This was unacceptable! His frown deepened as he watched his wife pull his phone out as the notification sound went off. He felt his heart shatter as the Omega grinned to himself and blushed a bit before sending a responding text. "Who is that?"

Naruto huffed. "If you _must_ know, his name is Sai. And he's a perfect gentleman. He stood up to your bastards and he has been nothing but kind to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for the twins to have dinner and relax before bedtime."

He turned to leave, ignoring the look of utter frustration and heartbreak on Sasuke's face. He jumped as he felt his wrist gripped and then suddenly his body was pulled backwards and his back was pressed flush against a hard chest. Sasuke snapped in a tone filled with all his vexation, "You can't see him! I won't allow it!"

The blonde blinked incredulously before whirling around and staring up at the oyabun. "You're kidding, right? You don't get to tell me what to do, Sasuke. We're _not_ married. I'm _not_ your wife. I'm _nothing_ to you anymore." He poked the Alpha's chest to get his point across. "Get it through your thick skull – we are _done_! Now if you'll excuse me, my children who still want me around are waiting for me. Take care of Makoto. I'll never forgive you if you let him get hurt."

With that being said, Naruto took off out the door and brushed past Zabuza again. The Alpha grinned and snuck up on him again, shoving him against his car and draping himself over his back. "You smell good, _whore_. Smells like your heat is coming. I'll be more than glad to _help you out_."

Naruto shuddered involuntarily and slammed his elbow back into Zabuza's side, effectively catching him off guard. "You wish, bastard! Stay away from me and from my children, you sick fuck!" He jumped in the car and took off to avoid any further conflict in front of the twins. He looked in the back seat and they were both staring at him with wide eyes. "Are you both alright? Everything's fine, I promise. We're going home now."

The twins nodded numbly and sat quietly for the entirety of the ride until they reached home. Once they were inside, they started to come back to themselves. "Chi-Chi? What are we having for dinner?" Kazumi stared up at her mother with sparkling sapphire eyes that matched his own.

"What would you like, darling?" He smiled down at his mini-me and chuckled as she tapped her finger on her chin in thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she stared up at him in earnest. "Katsudon! Please, Chi-Chi, make us katsudon!"

Naruto couldn't help the smile that graced his face. He loved to give his children whatever they wanted, and he had been able to make it to the grocery store this weekend after he dropped them off, so he had everything to make his daughter's favorite dish. "It would be my pleasure. Why don't you go take a bath and have your brother take one too? It should be ready by the time you're both done."

She nodded wildly and took off into the living room to tell Mamoru. "Mamo! Mamo! Chi-chi's making katsudon! Let's go take a bath before dinner!" Naruto barely heard his son's answering grunts. Mamoru had started to not speak as much lately, and Naruto was a bit concerned that he was becoming introverted due to not getting the attention he needed from both himself and his ex-husband. He resolved that he would start paying more attention and spend more time with him to try and figure out what was going on. Of course, if he was merely a quiet boy, then Naruto was fine with that. He just wanted to make sure he was alright.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto was in the kitchen doing the dishes and humming softly to himself. He had taken the time to eat with the twins, because he noticed that they had been staring at him expectantly. He knew he probably wasn't fooling them any longer, so he needed to be careful when food became scarce. But, that was a thought for another day. Today, he was just happy to have his wonderful twins all to himself. He turned around as he felt a tug at the bottom of his shirt and was surprised to see Mamoru standing there, staring up at him with a pleading expression.

He knelt down quickly so they were at eye level. "Mamo-chan? What's wrong?"

His son launched himself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Chi-Chi. I won't ever leave you."

Naruto gasped as tears filled his eyes at his son's words. "I love you, too. So much. I won't ever leave you, either. You are so special to me, baby." He hugged him even tighter and they clung to each other for dear life. He was so thankful for his sweet little boy whom he loved dearly. He loved all his children equally, but he had a different relationship with each of them, as their personalities were all different.

Mamoru refused to let go and buried his face in Naruto's neck. The Omega felt little droplets hit his skin and he drew back to look his son in the eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and buried his face again, refusing to speak. Naruto sighed softly and reassured him. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere, ok? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He felt his son nod and he rubbed his back in slow circles, trying to help relax him and hoping that it might get him to open up about what was bothering him, because it was obvious there was something that wasn't sitting well with him.

"I just…I j-just…I don't want to turn out like Makoto! He's so mean and he doesn't want to spend any time with us anymore and he hurt Chi-Chi's feelings and all he wants to do is be with Tousan and Neji-san and he doesn't care if he makes us cry and he just wants to learn business stuff and go to work with Tousan all the time and he's a big liar!" Mamoru took a deep breath after letting all of that out in one breath and just stared at Naruto, pleading with his eyes for his mother to understand where he was coming from.

"Oh sweetheart…" Naruto scooped him up in his arms again and this time, he sat down on the floor with his back against the kitchen cabinets, pulling his son into his lap to snuggle. "Chi-Chi's fine as long as he has you and Kazu-chan. Makoto is growing up and becoming an adult, so he is wanting to be with other Alphas to learn how to control his emotions and other tendencies. He still loves you and Kazumi very much. He just doesn't always know how to show it. He's trying to grow up and be tough like his Tousan and that's really hard at his age. I know you don't understand right now, but you will in time. Just wait until your Alpha characteristics present themselves."

"NO! I'm never gonna be like him! I'm gonna be better and take care of Chi-Chi forever!" He snuggled up to Naruto's chest and laid his head on his shoulder.

Figuring that he just needed to let his son feel secure, Naruto just sat there and rocked him back and forth, humming softly. He leaned down and kissed Mamoru's forehead and chuckled as his son's face lit up with a blush. Most Alpha's were very protective of their mothers, and it appeared that this little Alpha was no exception. However, it also appeared that he may have a bit of a crush on his mother, and the thought warmed Naruto's heart more than anything had in the past two years.

As he sat there, he slowly felt his son relax and eventually felt his deep even breaths on his neck. He continued to sit there and hum softly, just enjoying his time holding his baby, as he knew that this time would be over before he knew it. He thought about how he had gotten to this point in his life and sighed softly. Sasuke was such an idiot. If only he had told Naruto the truth from the beginning, they would still be together. Stupid teme.

He thought back over the events of today and frowned as he recalled Zabuza's final attack and his comment on Naruto's smell. His heat wasn't due to start for another week. He needed to scrounge up some money for his suppressants, because he didn't have any left, and if he went out without taking them, he would surely get jumped by the first available Alpha, and he definitely didn't want that.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and slowly raised himself up with his son in his arms. He decided to let the twins sleep with him tonight. He was lonely and missed spending time with his children. He wasn't going to take it for granted anymore.

Naruto slowly walked into his bedroom and gently laid his son on the bed. He made his way to the twins' room to check on his daughter and found her asleep at the low table in the room, the surface covered with paper and crayons. He gently scooped her up and took her into his room, laying her on the other side of his bed. He walked around the house, ensuring that the doors and windows were locked, the alarm was set, and that all the lights were off.

As he walked back into the bedroom, he smiled to himself at the sight that greeted him. Mamoru and Kazumi were all wrapped up together and hugging each other in their sleep. He chuckled and proceeded to head to the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed.

* * *

Sasuke snarled as he watched Zabuza shove Naruto against the car and scent him. That was _his mate_ dammit! He was about to charge outside to handle it, but stopped short as he saw Naruto elbow the Alpha, tell him something, and take off in the car. He chuckled to himself. His dobe was a firecracker, that was for sure.

However, it was still completely unacceptable that Zabuza thought he had _any_ right to touch the blonde Omega. He was just about to step outside to handle that issue, when his eyes widened as he saw the Alpha drop to his knees, gasping for air and blood dripping out of his mouth. Zabuza fell forward on his face and Sasuke knew he was dead before he hit the ground.

He also knew who was responsible for it and waited for the man to show himself. He wasn't disappointed when said man appeared behind him inside the foyer, leaning against the railing of the stairs nonchalantly.

"Kakashi." Sasuke turned to great the silver haired man who used to be his father-in-law. He stared at his face, which of course was covered by his mask he always wore, and he had on his headband that he always pulled down and covered his left eye as well. As far as Sasuke knew, only Iruka and Naruto had seen Kakashi's full face.

The older man grinned under his mask and slowly took a step forward. "So, tell me, Sasuke, do you have a habit of watching your men assault my son? Or perhaps you are too busy hurting him yourself to notice when others are doing it?"

The raven flinched at the other Alpha's insinuation that he didn't give a shit about Naruto. "I was about to handle it."

"Yeah, just like you handled it when they assaulted him at his job on Friday? What kind of man are you, Sasuke?" Kakashi took another step forward and his one visible eye narrowed, waiting for an answer.

The oyabun's brow furrowed and he growled softly in his chest, aggravated by the insinuation that he was not a man worth anything. "I am the same man that fell in love with your son thirteen years ago. I am the man who is still in love with him. I am the man who wants nothing more than to be his family again. I am the man who _will_ have him again."

The silver haired Alpha scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly unimpressed. "I think not. My son is too good for the likes of you. You are nothing but a _liar_ and a _coward_ on top of that. I will be the one to protect my son, and you will lose any of your men who have wronged him before I leave tonight."

"You will _not_ threaten me in my own house!" Sasuke snarled and stepped forward until there were only a couple inches between him and his former father-in-law. Sasuke was an inch or so taller than Kakashi, but the latter was far more intimidating than the former ever even thought about being – and he did it effortlessly.

Kakashi stared at him with a deadpan expression on his face. He was clearly not intimidated and nothing Sasuke said or did was going to change that and they both knew it. "I am not threatening you, my boy. I was merely stating the facts. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are two others who must pay for what they have done." He disappeared before the raven-haired Alpha could react and suddenly there was the sound of another body dropping outside – Kakuzu.

Hidan was in the kitchen, about to get a drink from the fridge when he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around and mumbled "Oh shit…" as he came face to face with Kakashi's smirking face.

"Oh shit is right. You like to touch my son? How about I touch you – with my knives?" He grinned, his one visible eye closed and looking like a 'u' as he chuckled at the horrified expression making itself known on Hidan's face.

The Alpha was terrified. He turned towards the door to shout for Sasuke to help him, but before he could even utter a sound, he found himself choking on his own blood as Kakashi had already slit his throat. He stared at the silver haired man in horror, clutching his throat and backing away from him in his attempt to get out of the kitchen. He never made it, as he bled out quicker than he expected, his body falling to the floor as he was weakened from blood loss. Within a minute, his lifeless body was frozen with a look of shock on his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

Wiping his knife on his pants, Kakashi whistled to himself and slowly sauntered out of the kitchen and back to where he left Sasuke in the foyer. The oyabun turned around quickly and stared at him. "Are you finished?"

He nodded and grinned. "Tell your boys to keep their hands to themselves and I won't have to make another appearance. However, I'm not through with you."

Sasuke gulped at that last statement. He was fucked and he knew it. "What do you want from me, Kakashi? Naruto and I are fine now."

A humorless chuckle filled the air. "I don't want anything from you. And I definitely wouldn't call your so-called relationship with my son 'fine'. What kind of man hits the mother of his children? Do you really expect him to just get over it quickly and act like nothing happened? What kind of idiot are you?"

The raven snarled and bared his teeth as his eyes tinted red. "Do _not_ insult me!"

Before he could blink, Kakashi was in his face with a knife pressed against his jugular. "Don't take me lightly, boy. I could kill you before any of your men even know what happened. I won't, because my son wouldn't want that, and I wouldn't do that to my grandchildren either. But you better be on your _best_ behavior around Naruto from this point forward." Before Sasuke could even think of an answer to Kakashi's demand, he was doubled over and wheezing from the swift kick that was delivered to his abdomen. "Don't touch him again. You will regret it if you do."

With that final statement, Kakashi vanished into thin air, leaving Sasuke to dwell in his humiliation.

* * *

Sapphire orbs opened slowly to look down at the two slumbering bodies on either side of him. Naruto smiled softly to himself and wrapped his arms around his children, snuggling them closer to his body. He blinked as he heard the notification sound go off on his phone. He reached for it and quickly opened the messaging app to see that it was from Sai. He blushed.

 _Sai: Good morning, Beautiful. How are you today?_

He cheesed to himself and quickly typed a response.

 _Naru: Hello, Handsome. I'm fine, just waking up. How are you?_

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

 _Sai: Better now that I've heard from you. Just thinking of your smile makes my day. What do you think about dinner later?_

Naruto furrowed his brow and thought about it. He would love to get dinner with the Alpha, but he wanted to spend some precious time with his babies. In the end, he decided his kids were more important, but maybe they could get together another day.

 _Naru: I would love to, but I really can't today. Rain check for later this week?_

 _Sai: Well damn. I would really love to see you today, but I guess I can wait until you say so. Let me know when you're free. Have a great day, Gorgeous!_

 _Naru: Thanks for understanding. I'll let you know as soon as I have an evening free. I hope you have a good day as well._

He turned off the screen on his phone and put it back on the nightstand, deciding to snuggle with his kids some more. He quickly fell back asleep, not realizing how tired he had been lately.

* * *

Sai roared and nearly threw his phone across the room. "Why is he being so damn difficult?!"

"Patience, my young one." He looked over his shoulder as his oyabun, Oorochimaru, laid a hand on his shoulder. "It will all pay off in time. Just keep in contact with him regularly and don't let him forget how much you desire him." The snake-like man grinned maliciously and chuckled. "He is the key to getting that little punk Uchiha to do exactly as I want."

Sai nodded and looked at his superior. "Of course, boss. I promise I'll get him. He'll be the crown jewel of my collection." He smirked as he thought about how many times he had pulled this ruse before and how many hearts he had broken. He was very good at what he did, and Naruto would be no exception. The Omega had no idea the amount of trouble he was in when he gave up his phone number.

* * *

 **Ok, so that's all for today! I hope to have another chapter for you all around Sunday, 7/8!**

 **Next time we'll get Sai and Naruto a little bit of face time. We'll also deal with the aftermath of Kakashi's sudden appearance. And maybe I'll do a flashback of when Sasuke and Naruto were married?**

 **Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas/suggestions, feel free to share!**

 **Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know, as I do not have a Beta for this and am doing all the proofing myself.**


End file.
